


Charmed

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-08
Updated: 2005-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terminado Slash HD. Charmed: Encantado. Una serie de encantamientos y hechizos pueden cambiar la vida de alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivate

**Author's Note:**

> _Este fic es slash... ya sabéis ¿no? Hay muchos por aquí.. Relación chico/chico. Si no os gusta o sois homofóbicos, hay un tache muy lindo en la parte superior derecha de su ventana, si lo apretais os libraréis de ésta tortura. Si en contra parte os gusta el género o sois simplemente curiosos, podeis acompañarme..._

_Este fic es slash... ya sabéis ¿no? Hay muchos por aquí.. Relación chico/chico. Si no os gusta o sois homofóbicos, hay un tache muy lindo en la parte superior derecha de su ventana, si lo apretais os libraréis de ésta tortura. Si en contra parte os gusta el género o sois simplemente curiosos, podeis acompañarme..._

 _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Oblivate**

 _Todo estaba planeado, pronto acabaría la pesadilla de los mortífagos, perseguidos por el Ministerio. Pronto, el único testigo que los podría haber delatado, estaría… mmm… incapacitado para hacerlo, por decirlo de algún modo. El plan era perfecto._

¡Sois unos estúpidos, decididamente! – gritó Malfoy sin control.

Señor, nosotros…

¡Nada!

No creo que sea buena idea tratar a los chicos así Lucius, ellos sólo hacían su trabajo, cálmate.

¡Calma! Mi único hijo y heredero ha desaparecido por culpa de éstos… ¡ineptos! Y tú me pides ¡calma!

Ya lo encontraremos…

¡Pues empiecen a buscar ahora!

 _Estaban en sus posiciones, siete mortífagos, los más poderosos de todos. Colocados en círculo alrededor de la trampa en la que sin duda alguna caería. El-Niño-Que vivió, El-Que-Venció. Después de 17 largos años de espera, el Chico-de-la-profecía estaba a punto de sufrir el peor de los castigos._

No sabía por qué lo tenía ahí. No era su casa, como para que le preocupara su seguridad, era una cabaña que había comprado hacía poco, pero aún así había peligro de que alguien lo encontrara y no sabía por qué diablos lo había llevado ahí, de nuevo actuando con el primer impulso y no con la cabeza. Y él que pensaba que ya había superado esa manía de niño.

Bueno, la verdad sí sabía por qué lo había llevado ahí: por compasión. Había visto cómo era atacado, no sabía qué hechizo era con exactitud, en cuanto despertara le preguntaría. No parecía herido, sólo estaba inconciente. Nada grave. En cuanto se pudiera levantar le pediría 'amablemente' que se fuera de su cabaña.

 _Estaba oscuro, pero la única persona que podía pasar por ahí era él, la víctima. Si nada salía mal en menos de un minuto la única figura que se pasearía por el Bosque Prohibido sería la de Harry Potter. Estaban sincronizados, faltaba poco… entonces se empezaron a escuchar pasos, había venido solo, el muy estúpido pensaba aún que él sólo podría vencer a los mortífagos que quedaban libres. El momento se acercaba, siete varitas se levantaron al aire._

Lo sentimos Lucius, pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la Tierra, no está por ninguna parte, hemos buscado en Hogwarts, en la mansión Malfoy… tenemos a varios hombres en eso.

Iré al Ministerio.

Lucius estás exagerando…

Bellatrix, mi único hijo está perdido por una estúpida equivocación.

Pero no por eso irás al Ministerio ¿qué dirás? "Hola, disculpe, soy uno de los mortífagos que están buscando y quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a mi hijo por que los otros mortífagos prófugos no lo han encontrado…"

¡Cállate! – fue toda la respuesta del rubio, que se dirigió a pasos apresurados en busca de su heredero.

 _Entonces al fin se pudo ver la silueta de un joven delgado de 17 años. Con paso seguro se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido, al parecer quería seguir derecho, sin darse cuenta quedó en el centro de la trampa. Al momento siete varitas se movieron y siete bocas pronunciaron el hechizo._

Llevaba horas inconciente, el hechizo que hubiese sido había sido muy potente. Lo que no entendía es por qué querrían atacar a Malfoy… o quizá más bien lo querían atrapar a él, sí, eso era más seguro. La trampa era para él. ¡Y él iba hacia ella como animal al matadero! Qué estúpido había sido. El misterio estaba en por qué Malfoy había estado ahí en su lugar. Él era hijo de un mortífago, debía saber a perfección que habría un ataque y no debía haber estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora incorrecta… ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy habría caído en la trampa de su propio padre en lugar de Harry Potter? Eso también se lo tenía que preguntar… cuando despertara… y era desesperante, por que llevaba esperando que despertara horas y horas y nada. Ni un solo movimiento.

 _\- Oblivate – Siete, eran siete los rayos que vio estrellarse contra su propio cuerpo. Eran siete rayos que actuarían al momento borrando todas sus memorias desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás._

¡Al fin despertaste! – Harry no sabía si gritarle enojado o con alegría. Al fin había abierto los ojos, al fin podía preguntarle tantas cosas…

¿Dónde estoy?

En mi cabaña

…

¿Qué hechizo fue?

¿Hechizo?... ¿Quién eres tú?

…

 _Harry Potter había visto todo a una distancia prudente. Sólo había visto siete rayos, no sabía exactamente qué hechizo era. Lanzó un expelliarmus, otro y uno más, los siete mortífagos que habían estado escondidos en las sombras ahora caían inconcientes varios metros lejos de él. Se acercó a ver quién era la desafortunada víctima y al ver el rostro del joven Malfoy sintió un poco de pena, lo tomó entre sus brazos y desapareció del lugar._

¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de mí?

Errr… no estoy seguro…

¿Malfoy?

…

¡No juegues!

¡No juego a nada¿Quién eres tú y por qué estoy aquí?

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Pues… no sé, recibir una carta para algo… ¿Joguarmts?

Hogwarts

Eso

¿Sabes qué es Hogwarts?

No

Malfoy, te han borrado de la cabeza los últimos 7 años ¿Sabes qué edad tienes?

Ehm… no sé… - se dio un vistazo a sí mismo – como unos veinte ¿no?

Tienes 17 años

¿En serio¡Qué bien!

¿Malfoy recuerdas a tu padre?

Sí, tu padre… ¿Sabes algo de él?

No…

¿Y tu madre?

¿Mmmm…?

¡Esto es increíble¿Sabes qué es la magia?

La cosa esa donde sacan conejos de un sombrero, claro que sí lo sé…

¡Merlín!

 _Tras desaparecer de la escena Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange habían aparecido. Habían sentido la presencia mágica de Draco Malfoy y debían advertirles a los otros que tuvieran cuidado con el hijo de Lucius. Llegaron tarde, habían visto una figura oscura desaparecer con el cuerpo inconciente del heredero Malfoy._

A ver… repasemos ¿quieres?

Está bien – sonrió Draco y a Harry por poco se le cae la boca a los pies. Malfoy sonriéndole era una de las cosas que estaban en su lista de: "Si sucede, se acerca el Apocalipsis".

Tu nombre es…

Daniel Evans – Bueno, Harry no había podido resistirlo, tenía a Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, sin memoria alguna, frente a él, dispuesto a creerle todo lo que le dijera…

Y tienes…

17 años y 5 meses… acabo de graduarme y voy a estudiar medicina.

Vives en…

Vivía en Escocia, pero cuando me gradué tuve que mudarme, justo ahora no tengo casa…

Tu familia…

Mis padres me abandonaron cuando nací, no tenía más familia que mis tíos, pero murieron el año pasado – la mirada de Draco ensombreció y pareció triste de no tener familia. Harry sintió que hasta podría compadecerse de él…

Y estás aquí porque…

Tuve un accidente y me golpeé la cabeza, tú, amablemente me trajiste a tu casa cuando me encontraste.

Yo soy…

James Potter, trabajas para la policía de Inglaterra y… eres un amigo mío muy cercano – Había tenido que inventar algo ¿no? Tenía que convencer a Draco de que todo lo que le había contado era verdad y qué mejor manera que haciéndose pasar por su mejor amigo… el íntimo que sabe absolutamente todo de él…

Bien, parece que así no nos costará mucho trabajo que recuperes la mayoría de recuerdos que perdiste – Harry sonrió y Draco le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Había un 'no sé qué' que no terminaba de darle confianza a Draco, pero bueno… el chico moreno se estaba portando muy bien con él. (NA: O eso cree Draco xD).

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el accidente y Harry había decidido que Draco… es decir, Daniel no era peligroso, había comprobado infinidad de veces que no recordaba nada de su vida, pero las cosas elementales, como los modales en la mesa, la elegancia y todas esas extrañas enseñanzas sí las recordaba. Al principio había estado tentado a sacarlo de su casa y dejarlo en el abandono total. Pero es que daba pena… Daniel lo creía su mejor amigo, le contaba que tenía miedo de no recordar nada y a veces hasta lloraba por sus tíos muertos… Además, cuando Harry salía de la cabaña para arreglar los asuntos pendientes y sobre todo, para declarar en contra de los mortífagos que andaban sueltos, Daniel se quedaba en casa y se dedicaba a hacer los quehaceres, Harry no tenía idea de que Draco supiera cómo mantener limpia y ordenada una casa, pero el cambio era asombroso. Desde que Draco vivía en la cabaña con él, no había una sola cosa que pudiera reclamar estar fuera de lugar.

Le había dado tanta pena por Draco que hasta había tratado de encontrar información sobre oblivates y posibles curas. Un día le preguntó a Poppy, la respuesta no fue nada alentadora. Las victimas de oblivates múltiples y potentes no se recuperaban totalmente nunca, según la enfermera. Un día hasta le había preguntado a Snape… y después de algunos insultos y muchas indirectas, el ex-profesor de pociones le había hablado de una que podía devolver algunos recuerdos a una mente 'oblivateada'.

Ese día cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con la escena más enternecedora que se hubiera podido imaginar. Daniel/Draco estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, los modales y la elegancia totalmente en el olvido mientras su cuerpo respiraba acompasadamente y su boca se adornaba con una sonrisa encantadora. Estaba durmiendo. Harry quería ayudarle a Daniel… aunque ello llevara a recuperar a Draco y con ello a su peor pesadilla. Despertó a Daniel, lo guió hasta su cama y lo arropó para que durmiera tranquilo. Luego él mismo se fue a su habitación y durmió como nunca. Al otro día se fue a trabajar.

Había tenido un día muy duro, al fin habían logrado atrapar a los últimos mortífagos libres: Dolohov y los Lestrange y… Malfoy. Después de declarar todo lo que sabía sobre ellos fueron enviados a Azkabán, ahora la cárcel estaba custodiada por millones de hechizos y un montón de criaturas mágicas que se habían ofrecido a colaborar. Los dementores al final habían sido destruidos por docenas de _Patronus_ , para felicidad de Harry.

En cuanto llegó a su casa supo que algo fuera de lo normal lo esperaba. Y no estaba equivocado. Al entrar a la cabaña se encontró con un aterrorizado Draco/Daniel encogido detrás de un sillón y frente a él, Ronald Weasley sonreía, ejem, de hecho… se carcajeaba.

Jajajaja, Harry, me tienes que decir cómo transfiguraste a tu elfo doméstico en Malfoy

¡Ron!

¿Qué? Pero si es chistosísimo…

¿Daniel estás bien?

… S-s-s-ssí… pe-pe-pe-ro, éste hombre entró po-po-por… la chimenea

¡Ron!

Usé la red Flu ¿Por qué se asusta tanto¿Daniel?

Nada, déjalo ¿Qué quieres?

Pues nada, venía de visita, supe que habían atrapado a los otros mortífagos y al padre de éste – señaló con la cabeza a Draco- y quería festejar.

No hay nada que festejar – cortó amenazadoramente Harry y llevó 'amablemente' a Ron hacia la puerta, cuando el pelirrojo quiso reaccionar, Harry ya le había estampado la puerta en las narices.

¿Estas bien Daniel? – Harry se puso en cuclillas frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

No… - Draco bajó la mirada.

¿Estas asustado? – Harry le dedicó a Draco una mirada de ternura y comprensión y Draco hizo lo que, nunca, siendo Draco hubiera hecho: Se abrazó a Harry lo más fuerte que pudo y empezó a llorar.

No… no entiendo lo que pasa… - Estaba llorando como nunca, en el hombro de Harry, quien no sabía si quitarlo, abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle la verdad o qué cosa…

Tranquilo – Optó por calmarlo primero. Así podría explicarle toda la verdad. Que lo que había vivido las últimas semanas había sido una mentira. Estaba decidido, la visita de Ron lo había devuelto a la realidad: no podía mantener encerrado a Draco, haciéndole creer que era Daniel Evans… un pobre muggle que añoraba ser doctor… por mucho que se hubiera llevado mal con Draco no podía hacerle eso a nadie, ya había sido suficiente para una broma.

Te quiero – fue un susurro ¿o un balde de agua?

¿Eh? – Harry rompió el abrazo y abrió mucho los ojos.

Te quiero – susurró Draco de nuevo y bajó el rostro totalmente rojo.

El shock invadió a Harry. Definitivamente ya era mucho para una simple bromita. Esa 'pequeña' bromita había trastornado al rubio. Mira que ir y decirle que lo quería… Estaba bien que Harry hubiera sido 'bueno' con él los últimos días, pero de eso a que lo considerara un amigo al que se pudiera querer…

Daniel… yo…

Te quiero mucho James – Draco se abrazó de nuevo a Harry y lo apretó con fuerza.

Daniel… - suspiró Harry, tenía que decirle la verdad, pero al parecer ese no era el mejor momento.

Te amo – dijo Draco tan bajito que nadie hubiera podido oírlo, pero lamentablemente, lo había dicho al oído de Harry y él sí que lo había escuchado – gracias por ayudarme, por dejarme vivir en tu casa, por estar ahí siempre que te necesito. No sé si antes de que perdiera la memoria te lo había dicho, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que siempre te he amado. Te amo James.

Harry hubiera querido reaccionar, pero no podía hacer nada. Primero, estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Draco, segundo, acababa de escuchar una declaración de amor de la persona que menos lo esperaba y tercero, un horrible nudo se había apoderado de su garganta.

Sé que no me correspondes James – Merlín, si Draco seguía susurrándole cosas al oído Harry no soportaría y se pondría a llorar ahí mismo, tenía que decirle toda la verdad… - pero dame una oportunidad, prometo que no te defraudaré. Te amo.

A… mí, no me… gustan, los… hombres – Al fin pudo articular Harry.

Oh… lo supuse… pero yo… bueno, pensé que me darías una oportunidad, lo siento… - Draco se separó de él, los ojos estaban humedecidos – no te volveré a molestar.

Y Draco se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con cautela, dejando a un Harry Potter horriblemente confundido en mitad de la sala. "No me lo puedo creer, nada de esto es verdad, es un sueño y cuando despierte estaré bien…" Fue el pensamiento que se apoderó de Harry toda la noche, sin darse cuenta, se había subido al sillón y se había quedado dormido ahí mismo.

Como a las nueve de la mañana del otro día la luz invernal lo despertó y se dio cuenta de que no había tenido frío por que Daniel había traído algunas mantas para arroparlo. Suspiró. Tenía un largo día por delante… tenía que explicarle seriamente a Daniel… Draco, quién era realmente y… bueno, luego estaba dispuesto a recibir un par de insultos y uno que otro golpe.

Daniel, tenemos que hablar – Draco se puso muy nervioso y enrojeció.

No, yo… lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Necesito decirte la verdad…

¿Qué verdad?...

Pues… lo que pasó antes de que perdieras la memoria…

No quiero saberlo.

Pero…

¡Que no!

Es que…

¡Cállate!

Pero yo…

¡Pum…! Una almohada de plumas de ganso fue a estrellarse contra el rostro del moreno, situación aprovechada por Draco para huir de la escena del crimen. Saliendo por primera vez de la cabaña.

¡Daniel!

James… - suspiró el rubio.

No vuelvas a salir así, me asustaste yo estaba… preocupado por ti – hasta el mismo Harry se sorprendió ante ésta afirmación.

James… ¿Qué es Voldemort?

¿Eh? Oye… el clima está frío ¿por qué no vamos a la cabaña?

Y… ¿Qué es Malfoy¿Y qué es Oblivate?

En serio que me estoy congelando…

¿Qué es un mortífago¿Quién es el-niño-que-vivió?

Brrr, mira, parece que va a nevar…

¡JAMES POTTER NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA!

Yo… err… lo siento… es que… bueno… verás…

Y algunos minutos después en medio de la delgada capa y los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer…

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

¿Continuará?


	2. Oblivate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Viene la sección de respuesta a reviews, así que si queréis ir directo al capítulo, sólo bajen un poco la página.

_Este fic es slash... ya sabéis ¿no? Hay muchos por aquí.. Relación chico/chico. Si no os gusta o sois homofóbicos, hay un tache muy lindo en la parte superior derecha de su ventana, si lo apretais os libraréis de ésta tortura. Si en contra parte os gusta el género o sois simplemente curiosos, podeis acompañarme..._

 _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Oblivate**

 _Todo estaba planeado, pronto acabaría la pesadilla de los mortífagos, perseguidos por el Ministerio. Pronto, el único testigo que los podría haber delatado, estaría… mmm… incapacitado para hacerlo, por decirlo de algún modo. El plan era perfecto._

¡Sois unos estúpidos, decididamente! – gritó Malfoy sin control.

Señor, nosotros…

¡Nada!

No creo que sea buena idea tratar a los chicos así Lucius, ellos sólo hacían su trabajo, cálmate.

¡Calma! Mi único hijo y heredero ha desaparecido por culpa de éstos… ¡ineptos! Y tú me pides ¡calma!

Ya lo encontraremos…

¡Pues empiecen a buscar ahora!

 _Estaban en sus posiciones, siete mortífagos, los más poderosos de todos. Colocados en círculo alrededor de la trampa en la que sin duda alguna caería. El-Niño-Que vivió, El-Que-Venció. Después de 17 largos años de espera, el Chico-de-la-profecía estaba a punto de sufrir el peor de los castigos._

No sabía por qué lo tenía ahí. No era su casa, como para que le preocupara su seguridad, era una cabaña que había comprado hacía poco, pero aún así había peligro de que alguien lo encontrara y no sabía por qué diablos lo había llevado ahí, de nuevo actuando con el primer impulso y no con la cabeza. Y él que pensaba que ya había superado esa manía de niño.

Bueno, la verdad sí sabía por qué lo había llevado ahí: por compasión. Había visto cómo era atacado, no sabía qué hechizo era con exactitud, en cuanto despertara le preguntaría. No parecía herido, sólo estaba inconciente. Nada grave. En cuanto se pudiera levantar le pediría 'amablemente' que se fuera de su cabaña.

 _Estaba oscuro, pero la única persona que podía pasar por ahí era él, la víctima. Si nada salía mal en menos de un minuto la única figura que se pasearía por el Bosque Prohibido sería la de Harry Potter. Estaban sincronizados, faltaba poco… entonces se empezaron a escuchar pasos, había venido solo, el muy estúpido pensaba aún que él sólo podría vencer a los mortífagos que quedaban libres. El momento se acercaba, siete varitas se levantaron al aire._

Lo sentimos Lucius, pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la Tierra, no está por ninguna parte, hemos buscado en Hogwarts, en la mansión Malfoy… tenemos a varios hombres en eso.

Iré al Ministerio.

Lucius estás exagerando…

Bellatrix, mi único hijo está perdido por una estúpida equivocación.

Pero no por eso irás al Ministerio ¿qué dirás? "Hola, disculpe, soy uno de los mortífagos que están buscando y quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a mi hijo por que los otros mortífagos prófugos no lo han encontrado…"

¡Cállate! – fue toda la respuesta del rubio, que se dirigió a pasos apresurados en busca de su heredero.

 _Entonces al fin se pudo ver la silueta de un joven delgado de 17 años. Con paso seguro se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido, al parecer quería seguir derecho, sin darse cuenta quedó en el centro de la trampa. Al momento siete varitas se movieron y siete bocas pronunciaron el hechizo._

Llevaba horas inconciente, el hechizo que hubiese sido había sido muy potente. Lo que no entendía es por qué querrían atacar a Malfoy… o quizá más bien lo querían atrapar a él, sí, eso era más seguro. La trampa era para él. ¡Y él iba hacia ella como animal al matadero! Qué estúpido había sido. El misterio estaba en por qué Malfoy había estado ahí en su lugar. Él era hijo de un mortífago, debía saber a perfección que habría un ataque y no debía haber estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora incorrecta… ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy habría caído en la trampa de su propio padre en lugar de Harry Potter? Eso también se lo tenía que preguntar… cuando despertara… y era desesperante, por que llevaba esperando que despertara horas y horas y nada. Ni un solo movimiento.

 _\- Oblivate – Siete, eran siete los rayos que vio estrellarse contra su propio cuerpo. Eran siete rayos que actuarían al momento borrando todas sus memorias desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás._

¡Al fin despertaste! – Harry no sabía si gritarle enojado o con alegría. Al fin había abierto los ojos, al fin podía preguntarle tantas cosas…

¿Dónde estoy?

En mi cabaña

…

¿Qué hechizo fue?

¿Hechizo?... ¿Quién eres tú?

…

 _Harry Potter había visto todo a una distancia prudente. Sólo había visto siete rayos, no sabía exactamente qué hechizo era. Lanzó un expelliarmus, otro y uno más, los siete mortífagos que habían estado escondidos en las sombras ahora caían inconcientes varios metros lejos de él. Se acercó a ver quién era la desafortunada víctima y al ver el rostro del joven Malfoy sintió un poco de pena, lo tomó entre sus brazos y desapareció del lugar._

¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de mí?

Errr… no estoy seguro…

¿Malfoy?

…

¡No juegues!

¡No juego a nada¿Quién eres tú y por qué estoy aquí?

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Pues… no sé, recibir una carta para algo… ¿Joguarmts?

Hogwarts

Eso

¿Sabes qué es Hogwarts?

No

Malfoy, te han borrado de la cabeza los últimos 7 años ¿Sabes qué edad tienes?

Ehm… no sé… - se dio un vistazo a sí mismo – como unos veinte ¿no?

Tienes 17 años

¿En serio¡Qué bien!

¿Malfoy recuerdas a tu padre?

Sí, tu padre… ¿Sabes algo de él?

No…

¿Y tu madre?

¿Mmmm…?

¡Esto es increíble¿Sabes qué es la magia?

La cosa esa donde sacan conejos de un sombrero, claro que sí lo sé…

¡Merlín!

 _Tras desaparecer de la escena Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange habían aparecido. Habían sentido la presencia mágica de Draco Malfoy y debían advertirles a los otros que tuvieran cuidado con el hijo de Lucius. Llegaron tarde, habían visto una figura oscura desaparecer con el cuerpo inconciente del heredero Malfoy._

A ver… repasemos ¿quieres?

Está bien – sonrió Draco y a Harry por poco se le cae la boca a los pies. Malfoy sonriéndole era una de las cosas que estaban en su lista de: "Si sucede, se acerca el Apocalipsis".

Tu nombre es…

Daniel Evans – Bueno, Harry no había podido resistirlo, tenía a Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, sin memoria alguna, frente a él, dispuesto a creerle todo lo que le dijera…

Y tienes…

17 años y 5 meses… acabo de graduarme y voy a estudiar medicina.

Vives en…

Vivía en Escocia, pero cuando me gradué tuve que mudarme, justo ahora no tengo casa…

Tu familia…

Mis padres me abandonaron cuando nací, no tenía más familia que mis tíos, pero murieron el año pasado – la mirada de Draco ensombreció y pareció triste de no tener familia. Harry sintió que hasta podría compadecerse de él…

Y estás aquí porque…

Tuve un accidente y me golpeé la cabeza, tú, amablemente me trajiste a tu casa cuando me encontraste.

Yo soy…

James Potter, trabajas para la policía de Inglaterra y… eres un amigo mío muy cercano – Había tenido que inventar algo ¿no? Tenía que convencer a Draco de que todo lo que le había contado era verdad y qué mejor manera que haciéndose pasar por su mejor amigo… el íntimo que sabe absolutamente todo de él…

Bien, parece que así no nos costará mucho trabajo que recuperes la mayoría de recuerdos que perdiste – Harry sonrió y Draco le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Había un 'no sé qué' que no terminaba de darle confianza a Draco, pero bueno… el chico moreno se estaba portando muy bien con él. (NA: O eso cree Draco xD).

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el accidente y Harry había decidido que Draco… es decir, Daniel no era peligroso, había comprobado infinidad de veces que no recordaba nada de su vida, pero las cosas elementales, como los modales en la mesa, la elegancia y todas esas extrañas enseñanzas sí las recordaba. Al principio había estado tentado a sacarlo de su casa y dejarlo en el abandono total. Pero es que daba pena… Daniel lo creía su mejor amigo, le contaba que tenía miedo de no recordar nada y a veces hasta lloraba por sus tíos muertos… Además, cuando Harry salía de la cabaña para arreglar los asuntos pendientes y sobre todo, para declarar en contra de los mortífagos que andaban sueltos, Daniel se quedaba en casa y se dedicaba a hacer los quehaceres, Harry no tenía idea de que Draco supiera cómo mantener limpia y ordenada una casa, pero el cambio era asombroso. Desde que Draco vivía en la cabaña con él, no había una sola cosa que pudiera reclamar estar fuera de lugar.

Le había dado tanta pena por Draco que hasta había tratado de encontrar información sobre oblivates y posibles curas. Un día le preguntó a Poppy, la respuesta no fue nada alentadora. Las victimas de oblivates múltiples y potentes no se recuperaban totalmente nunca, según la enfermera. Un día hasta le había preguntado a Snape… y después de algunos insultos y muchas indirectas, el ex-profesor de pociones le había hablado de una que podía devolver algunos recuerdos a una mente 'oblivateada'.

Ese día cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con la escena más enternecedora que se hubiera podido imaginar. Daniel/Draco estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, los modales y la elegancia totalmente en el olvido mientras su cuerpo respiraba acompasadamente y su boca se adornaba con una sonrisa encantadora. Estaba durmiendo. Harry quería ayudarle a Daniel… aunque ello llevara a recuperar a Draco y con ello a su peor pesadilla. Despertó a Daniel, lo guió hasta su cama y lo arropó para que durmiera tranquilo. Luego él mismo se fue a su habitación y durmió como nunca. Al otro día se fue a trabajar.

Había tenido un día muy duro, al fin habían logrado atrapar a los últimos mortífagos libres: Dolohov y los Lestrange y… Malfoy. Después de declarar todo lo que sabía sobre ellos fueron enviados a Azkabán, ahora la cárcel estaba custodiada por millones de hechizos y un montón de criaturas mágicas que se habían ofrecido a colaborar. Los dementores al final habían sido destruidos por docenas de _Patronus_ , para felicidad de Harry.

En cuanto llegó a su casa supo que algo fuera de lo normal lo esperaba. Y no estaba equivocado. Al entrar a la cabaña se encontró con un aterrorizado Draco/Daniel encogido detrás de un sillón y frente a él, Ronald Weasley sonreía, ejem, de hecho… se carcajeaba.

Jajajaja, Harry, me tienes que decir cómo transfiguraste a tu elfo doméstico en Malfoy

¡Ron!

¿Qué? Pero si es chistosísimo…

¿Daniel estás bien?

… S-s-s-ssí… pe-pe-pe-ro, éste hombre entró po-po-por… la chimenea

¡Ron!

Usé la red Flu ¿Por qué se asusta tanto¿Daniel?

Nada, déjalo ¿Qué quieres?

Pues nada, venía de visita, supe que habían atrapado a los otros mortífagos y al padre de éste – señaló con la cabeza a Draco- y quería festejar.

No hay nada que festejar – cortó amenazadoramente Harry y llevó 'amablemente' a Ron hacia la puerta, cuando el pelirrojo quiso reaccionar, Harry ya le había estampado la puerta en las narices.

¿Estas bien Daniel? – Harry se puso en cuclillas frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

No… - Draco bajó la mirada.

¿Estas asustado? – Harry le dedicó a Draco una mirada de ternura y comprensión y Draco hizo lo que, nunca, siendo Draco hubiera hecho: Se abrazó a Harry lo más fuerte que pudo y empezó a llorar.

No… no entiendo lo que pasa… - Estaba llorando como nunca, en el hombro de Harry, quien no sabía si quitarlo, abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle la verdad o qué cosa…

Tranquilo – Optó por calmarlo primero. Así podría explicarle toda la verdad. Que lo que había vivido las últimas semanas había sido una mentira. Estaba decidido, la visita de Ron lo había devuelto a la realidad: no podía mantener encerrado a Draco, haciéndole creer que era Daniel Evans… un pobre muggle que añoraba ser doctor… por mucho que se hubiera llevado mal con Draco no podía hacerle eso a nadie, ya había sido suficiente para una broma.

Te quiero – fue un susurro ¿o un balde de agua?

¿Eh? – Harry rompió el abrazo y abrió mucho los ojos.

Te quiero – susurró Draco de nuevo y bajó el rostro totalmente rojo.

El shock invadió a Harry. Definitivamente ya era mucho para una simple bromita. Esa 'pequeña' bromita había trastornado al rubio. Mira que ir y decirle que lo quería… Estaba bien que Harry hubiera sido 'bueno' con él los últimos días, pero de eso a que lo considerara un amigo al que se pudiera querer…

Daniel… yo…

Te quiero mucho James – Draco se abrazó de nuevo a Harry y lo apretó con fuerza.

Daniel… - suspiró Harry, tenía que decirle la verdad, pero al parecer ese no era el mejor momento.

Te amo – dijo Draco tan bajito que nadie hubiera podido oírlo, pero lamentablemente, lo había dicho al oído de Harry y él sí que lo había escuchado – gracias por ayudarme, por dejarme vivir en tu casa, por estar ahí siempre que te necesito. No sé si antes de que perdiera la memoria te lo había dicho, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que siempre te he amado. Te amo James.

Harry hubiera querido reaccionar, pero no podía hacer nada. Primero, estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Draco, segundo, acababa de escuchar una declaración de amor de la persona que menos lo esperaba y tercero, un horrible nudo se había apoderado de su garganta.

Sé que no me correspondes James – Merlín, si Draco seguía susurrándole cosas al oído Harry no soportaría y se pondría a llorar ahí mismo, tenía que decirle toda la verdad… - pero dame una oportunidad, prometo que no te defraudaré. Te amo.

A… mí, no me… gustan, los… hombres – Al fin pudo articular Harry.

Oh… lo supuse… pero yo… bueno, pensé que me darías una oportunidad, lo siento… - Draco se separó de él, los ojos estaban humedecidos – no te volveré a molestar.

Y Draco se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con cautela, dejando a un Harry Potter horriblemente confundido en mitad de la sala. "No me lo puedo creer, nada de esto es verdad, es un sueño y cuando despierte estaré bien…" Fue el pensamiento que se apoderó de Harry toda la noche, sin darse cuenta, se había subido al sillón y se había quedado dormido ahí mismo.

Como a las nueve de la mañana del otro día la luz invernal lo despertó y se dio cuenta de que no había tenido frío por que Daniel había traído algunas mantas para arroparlo. Suspiró. Tenía un largo día por delante… tenía que explicarle seriamente a Daniel… Draco, quién era realmente y… bueno, luego estaba dispuesto a recibir un par de insultos y uno que otro golpe.

Daniel, tenemos que hablar – Draco se puso muy nervioso y enrojeció.

No, yo… lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Necesito decirte la verdad…

¿Qué verdad?...

Pues… lo que pasó antes de que perdieras la memoria…

No quiero saberlo.

Pero…

¡Que no!

Es que…

¡Cállate!

Pero yo…

¡Pum…! Una almohada de plumas de ganso fue a estrellarse contra el rostro del moreno, situación aprovechada por Draco para huir de la escena del crimen. Saliendo por primera vez de la cabaña.

¡Daniel!

James… - suspiró el rubio.

No vuelvas a salir así, me asustaste yo estaba… preocupado por ti – hasta el mismo Harry se sorprendió ante ésta afirmación.

James… ¿Qué es Voldemort?

¿Eh? Oye… el clima está frío ¿por qué no vamos a la cabaña?

Y… ¿Qué es Malfoy¿Y qué es Oblivate?

En serio que me estoy congelando…

¿Qué es un mortífago¿Quién es el-niño-que-vivió?

Brrr, mira, parece que va a nevar…

¡JAMES POTTER NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA!

Yo… err… lo siento… es que… bueno… verás…

Y algunos minutos después en medio de la delgada capa y los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer…

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

¿Continuará?


	3. Morsmorde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sumino-Sham** : Leo tú fic "Castigo", así que ya le he echado ojito , gracias por leer la historia muakss y por seguir la historia, besos.

**Sumino-Sham** : Leo tú fic "Castigo", así que ya le he echado ojito , gracias por leer la historia muakss y por seguir la historia, besos.

 **Riku-Lupin** : Gracias por seguir y perdón por no actualizar… me entró una etapa de "olvidé que estaba publicando esta historia" coff… ¡suerte con todo por allá! Y besos…

 _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Morsmorde**   
_Por Mirse_

 _Con o sin mortífagos, con o sin recuerdos… Draco se sentía feliz compartiendo la vida con Harry._

Draco y Harry habían dormido lo suficiente en la tarde, lo que les permitió viajar alrededor de una hora sin cansancio. Draco se sentía más que cómodo, le gustaba viajar en escoba, le gustaba que Harry estuviera con él y le gustaba el paisaje.

Harry estaba nervioso. Tenía que notificar a la división de aurores de la presencia de mortífagos cerca de su cabaña. Sólo que tenía un par de problemitas… En el ministerio sabían perfectamente la clase de hechizos que protegían su morada, se preguntarían, investigarían y al final seguro que tendría que admitir que tenía a Draco Malfoy en su casa, después de eso sería explicar por qué tenía al heredero de la antigua dinastía en su cabaña y peor aún, tendría que explicar por qué lo tenía desmemoriado…

Harry empezó a descender en cuanto vio su objetivo. Draco sintió de nuevo pánico, la velocidad no le gustaba nada, "Aterrizar" – pensó – "Es la peor parte de volar".

Después de ayudar a Draco, Harry también bajó de la escoba, dobló la capa de invisibilidad y tomó a Draco de la mano mientras con la otra sostenía la escoba y la capa.

¿Dónde estamos James?  
\- En la casa de un viejo amigo del colegio, te simpatizará – medio sonrió un cansado Harry.  
\- ¿Y crees que yo les simpatice? – Draco levantó la mirada para fijarla en los ojos de Harry – después de todo, a tu otro amigo, el pelirrojo… no le simpaticé nada…  
\- No te preocupes, estás conmigo.

Tocó la puerta blanca que daba entrada al amplio departamento del último piso, esperando fervientemente que el dueño de aquél lugar no hubiese salido. Minutos después un despeinado chico moreno y adormilado abrió la puerta, aún cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos lentamente hasta que miraron sorprendidos la escena tras su puerta.

¿HARRY!  
\- Err… ¡Hola Dean…! Creo que… yo… tengo mucho que explicarte ¿Me permites pasar?

Después de intercambiar miradas con Harry, preguntando en silencio sobre la presencia de un rubio no esperado, Dean aceptó la entrada de los visitantes nocturnos.

Pónganse cómodos… no suelo recibir visitas a las tres de la madrugada, pero creo que aún puedo ofrecerles algo de beber ¿Gustan?  
\- Un café cargado – pidió Harry sumiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  
\- ¿Podrías traerme un té por favor? – Pidió amablemente Draco y Dean lo miró desconfiado.  
\- Sabes Dean… creo que te ayudaré a preparar ese café…

Mientras Harry y Dean estaban en la cocina del departamento Draco se dedicó a curiosear por aquí y por allá. Estuvo mirando algunas fotos que se movían, por alguna razón no lo asustaron, la mayoría le sonreía amablemente y lo invitaban a observar el paisaje que las rodeaba. Luego de mirar las fotos siguió caminando y llegó a un pasillo que conducía a lo que parecían las habitaciones. Había dos, en una la luz estaba encendida y la puerta medio abierta. La que seguía estaba cerrada. Draco supuso que en el departamento vivían dos personas, por las fotos, las habitaciones y el desorden…

Regresaba a sentarse en el sillón cuando de la cocina se escuchó el sonido de platos al caer y luego un grito que lo dejó aturdido.

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER TE HAS VUELTO TOTALMENTE LOCO¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER SEMEJANTE LOCURA! SI EL MINISTERIO SE ENTERA QUE TIENES A MAL…. MGHLMM…

Un alarmado Harry tapaba con su mano la boca de Dean, quien trataba de seguir gritando, no lográndolo gracias a la presión ejercida. Después de un rato Dean se calmó y miró a Harry compasivo.

¿Y bien?  
\- ¿Y bien qué? Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento todo esto… la historia completa y verdadera, debo agregar. Ni Ron o Herm lo saben…  
\- ¡Merlín! Harry ¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasará cuando Draco recupere la memoria?  
\- No lo hará, es imposible… ya estuve investigando.  
\- Merlín, Merlín, Merlín – Decía Dean mientras caminaba en círculos por la pequeña cocineta – Está bien Harry, se pueden quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieran… pero hay dos cosas que debes saber y que quiero pedirte…  
\- Tú pide, yo actúo.  
\- Tendrás que colocar protección sobre el departamento, si te localizaron en tu cabaña lo harán también aquí.  
\- No te preocupes, ya pensé en eso y sé exactamente qué debo de hacer – afirmó Harry con la cabeza.  
\- Y lo segundo es que debes saber que yo…

¡DEAN!  
\- ¡JAMES!

Harry salió corriendo de la cocina seguido por un Dean muy sonrojado.

No vivo sólo… - terminó Dean, siendo ya demasiado tarde. Harry miraba de un lado a otro alternativamente a las personas frente a él. Una era Draco, con cara de haber pasado un susto enorme. El otro era…  
\- ¿Neville?  
\- Yo… ¿Harry? No sabía… yo pensé que era Dean y… lo siento – Neville bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste Nev? – preguntó alarmado Dean.  
\- Me… me abrazó por la espalda y quiso besarme – concretó Draco igual de ruborizado que Neville.

Después de calmarse, los cuatro decidieron sentarse a hablar lenta, muuuy lentamente… Ahí Dean explicó la situación detallada: Vivía con Neville y, sí. Eran pareja. Cosa que sorprendió enormemente a Harry. Draco sólo miraba comprensivo a la pareja y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Harry, sí tan sólo pudiera comprender lo que sentía por él… si tan sólo lo aceptara… pero… no, imposible, ya se lo había dicho…

También les contaron entre los dos la razón de su visita, el ataque de los mortífagos y les pidieron refugio. Neville no preguntó más, al sentir un apretón de la mano de Dean comprendió que las dudas las tratarían después.

Al fin, una hora después de haber llegado al departamento los dueños del mismo se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a dormir, mientras Harry se encargaba de colocar los hechizos correspondientes al departamento y Draco lo observaba de cerca.

Terminé – suspiró ya casi al amanecer, cuando terminó los hechizos.  
\- ¿Crees que nos puedan volver a encontrar?  
\- Espero que no, Daniel…

Harry se acostó en un sillón y Draco se sentó en el piso frente a éste, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, escuchando su respiración y brindándole calor hasta que sintió que el moreno se había dormido.

¿Sabes algo? – Susurró aún recargado en su pecho – Nunca te podré decir esto de nuevo mientras estés despierto.

Después de un largo suspiro se levantó del piso y miró al moreno, que dormía ajeno a todo el universo a su alrededor. Se arrodilló nuevamente frente a él y con cuidado de no despertarlo rozó sus labios con los propios.

Te quiero.

Y no dijo más. Se limitó a mirarlo por un rato hasta quedarse dormido, en la aparentemente incómoda posición. Arrodillado en el piso, recargado en Harry. Lo que para cualquier persona hubiera resultado un martirio, Draco lo disfrutó, disfrutó la compañía del ser que más quería en el mundo, brindándole todo su amor, mientras éste dormía y no se daba cuenta todo lo que Daniel daría por él…

Y así los encontraron en la mañana unos desvelados Neville y Dean. No queriendo interrumpir la escena, prepararon el desayuno para cuatro. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando se decidieron – muy a su pesar – a despertar a los chicos. Mientras Neville despertó cuidadosamente a Draco, tomándolo por los hombros y removiéndole el cabello, Dean se encargó de mover a Harry hasta que abrió los ojos.

Hora de desayunar, Nev y yo hemos preparado algunas cosas, esperamos que les guste.  
\- Y que no les moleste comer en la sala, no hay mucho espacio en la cocina…  
\- Gracias chicos – agradeció alegremente Draco mientras tomaba un vaso de leche fresca que estaba en la mesa de centro y lo bebía con gusto.

Es Domingo, así que no tendremos muchas preocupaciones por hoy, pero mañana tendrás que ir donde los aurores Harry…  
\- Lo sé Dean y estaré más calmado para pensar fríamente quiénes eran esos mortífagos.  
\- Hoy es mi día libre también… ¿Gustan salir a algún lado? – preguntó Neville después de un largo silencio, para cambiar de tema.

Tanto Harry como Dean negaron con la cabeza, no se encontraban de humor. Sin embargo Draco miró con ilusión a Neville. No es que recordara las costumbres que tenía antes de perder la memoria, pero el único día que había salido de la cabaña había disfrutado del clima invernal y de la nieve fresca. Al parecer, y sólo al parecer, le gustaban los paseos.

Pero no estaba seguro si debía salir… interrogó con la mirada a Harry y recibió aprobación. Entonces se dirigió sonriente a Neville y ambos se decidieron por ir a dar un simple paseo y no alejarse mucho del departamento.

En cuanto Neville y Draco cerraron la puerta Harry y Dean se miraron con consternación.

Ahora me dirás lo que piensas, y quiero toda la verdad.  
\- Es peligroso Dean… le he tenido que colocar hechizos de protección también a Daniel… Draco. Pero no dudo que lo sigan buscando.  
\- ¿Tiene la marca¿Por eso lo buscan, por deserción?  
\- No la tiene Dean y me atrevería a decir que lo buscan por traición…

La historia que relató Harry a continuación fue corta y concreta. Había repasado los acontecimientos de los últimos días y había llegado a una conclusión. Los mortífagos que estaban en su casa no podían ser mortífagos en verdad. El ministerio había rastreado, gracias a su ayuda y revisado expediente por expediente en busca de la marca tenebrosa o cualquier posible relación de cada mago y bruja de Inglaterra. Los últimos prófugos habían sido detenidos por el mismo Harry. Esas personas fuera de su cabaña no podían ser mortífagos precisamente… pero podían estar ligados de alguna forma.

Y buscaban a Draco… así que también tenían que tener un vínculo con él. Repasó mentalmente: la mayoría de las personas que conocían de cerca de Draco estaban muertos, o en Azkabán. Eso limitaba las posibilidades, simplemente tenía que revisar los expedientes de la gente que seguía viva y libre y que tenía conexión con Draco.

Mientras se encontraba sumido en sus reflexiones, Dean había salido del departamento un momento, cuando regresó Harry lo notó muy asustado.

¿Qué ocurre Dean?  
\- Tienes que venir¡corre!

Neville estaba cansado, había tratado de rechazar los ataques de tres mortífagos – hombres, estaba seguro, por que tenían no sólo habilidad, sino también mucha fuerza. Había resistido ya demasiado para ser él solo y no podría más…

De pronto notó horrorizado que Draco estaba solo, del otro lado y frente a las dos mortífagas restantes. Analizándolas de cerca sabía que eran mujeres, tenían rasgos más delicados y eran más hábiles que fuertes.

 _Morsmorde._

Uno de los mortífagos, el más esbelto de los tres apuntaba al cielo, dejando la marca inequívoca de que ahí habían estado los mortífagos.

¿Terminaste? – habló el mismo mortífago dirigiéndose a una de las mujeres.

No hubo más conversación mientras dos mortífagos custodiaban a Neville el otro mortífago y una mortífaga custodiaban los alrededores. La que quedaba libre estaba a escasos metros de Draco, quien estaba en el piso después de la explosión producida minutos antes por los mortífagos.

Cuando la chica intentó acercarse fue repelida por una fuerza tremenda. Cayó en cuenta, debía ser un hechizo de protección – uno demasiado fuerte para haber sido lanzado por alguien normal. Maldijo a Potter en su interior, él era la única persona capaz de darle tal fuerza a un hechizo tan simple.

Hola Draco

Esa voz chillona no le agradó en nada, miró a la chica, ya no estaba asustado, sabía que un hechizo lo protegía, pero aún así la desconfianza y hostilidad eran patentes en sus ojos.

¿No me hablas? Qué curioso…

La chica se puso en cuclillas a una distancia prudente frente a Draco, a través de la máscara blanca como el marfil, resaltaban sus ojos, brillantes, resplandecientes.

Sólo quería decirte un par de cosas _Draco_ , te hemos estado buscando y te estaremos vigilando… sin querer has hecho algo que ni cuando tenías memoria pudiste hacer – la chica río estruendosamente – Aprovecharemos la situación muy bien, no te preocupes… pronto terminará todo esto y podrás regresar con nosotros.

Draco volteó el rostro, le daban asco. ¿Regresar con ellos? Eso quería decir que había estado con ellos ¿Sería capaz de haber hecho tal cosa?

Te extrañamos Draco y te recuperaremos, no lo dudes… y ahora nos tenemos que irnos, pero no te preocupes, es cuestión de que Potter empiece a atar cabos y él mismo escribirá su condena.

Daniel la miró desafiante. Una cosa era amenazarlo a él, otra era amenazar a Harry.

¿Qué pasa Draco, por qué me miras así?  
\- Por que me das asco – contestó secamente el rubio y por un momento pudo ver la mirada de incredulidad y dolor que cruzó la máscara de la chica frente a él.

Te esperaremos pacientemente Draco, _te esperaré_ pacientemente.

¡Vasta ya, larguémonos! – habló de nuevo el mortífago esbelto, que parecía ser el líder.

En un segundo los magos que los habían tenido amenazados desaparecieron. Segundos después Dean y Harry llegaron corriendo a la escena, la marca tenebrosa aún brillaba en el cielo invernal.

Daniel corrió a abrazar a Harry. Dean revisó las heridas de Neville. Nada que no pudiera solucionarse con una simple poción.

Los aurores no tardaron de llegar en cuanto detectaron la actividad de magia negra y mientras los más jóvenes miraban la marca oscura con curiosidad por primera vez, los más experimentados se notaban preocupados. En cualquier tiempo, esa peligrosa marca, era señal de que algo – no demasiado bueno, por supuesto – se aproximaba.

Los chicos regresaron al departamento inmediatamente. Harry tenía dos decisiones bien marcadas en su mente. La primera la llevó a cabo unos minutos después cuando desapareció para ir al ministerio a hacer sus declaraciones y mover palancas.

Por la magia de Merlín, era Harry Potter, el experto en inventar excusas para deshacerse de los líos en que se metía. Si había podido convencer al mismo Draco que no era Draco…. ¿por qué no iba a poder convencer al ministerio de encargarse de la situación sin tocar a Daniel?

Para su sorpresa el pequeño departamento de Dean tenía una chimenea, por la que llegó al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Media hora después le informaba al Ministro Wiggleworth de la situación.

Regresó a casa ya muy entrada la noche. Encontró a los chicos charlando aún, esperándolo para darles las noticias. Dean estaba en un sillón y frente a él Neville abrazaba con aprecio a Draco. Algo se removió un poco dentro de él, algo a lo que no le prestó atención. Había cosas más importantes en ese momento.

En cuanto lo vio entrar Daniel se levantó del sillón y fue hacia él. Harry lo rechazó amablemente, pero no por eso le dolió menos. En ese momento necesitaba más que nunca del apoyo de la persona que más quería. Necesitaba contacto físico, sobre todo, se sentía vulnerable, necesitaba un abrazo y el único que se lo había proporcionado en esa casa… Se devolvió al sillón para acurrucarse de nuevo con Neville, no se sentía seguro, pero por lo menos sentía compañía a su lado.

Harry no se molestó en sentarse, se limitó a narrar su encuentro con el Ministro.

A estas horas están buscando por toda Inglaterra a cualquier persona de la que tengamos la mínima sospecha de que sea mortífago. Sobre todo estamos enfocándonos en la gente que era más cercana a… mí - corrigió, justo antes de decir "a la familia Malfoy".

Dean ordenó descanso para todos, había sido un día demasiado agitado. Tomó a Neville de la mano y se fueron a una de las habitaciones, ofreciéndoles a Harry y a Draco la que sobraba en el departamento.

Pero sólo es una cama… - observó Harry una vez que entró en la habitación.  
\- Y sólo la usaremos para dormir – sonrió Draco decaído.

Harry tomó una ducha antes de dormir, cuando regresó a la habitación Draco estaba dormido sobre las sábanas, al parecer había querido esperarlo, pero el sueño había vencido. Lo acomodó en la cama y lo arropó. Sólo le quitó una de las sábanas y con ella se fue a la sala, dispuesto a dormir ahí y dejarle la cama a Draco.

"Él necesita descansar más que yo" – se aseguró. Además… no era apropiado que durmiera con él después de la declaración del hacía unos días…

Harry durmió intranquilo. Aún le quedaba algo por hacer. Algo con lo que se sentiría totalmente seguro de que Daniel no correría ningún peligro. Se permitió sonreír después de tanta tensión.

No sabía que, en una habitación cercana un rubio tampoco dormía demasiado bien. Recordando las palabras que la mortífaga le había dirigido. Revolviéndose entre sus pensamientos, esperando que todo ese mal sueño terminara… No quería preguntarle nada a nadie, no sabía si Dean y Neville podrían responder a sus preguntas y la persona que sí podía – Harry – definitivamente aún no lo haría, no estaba listo para decirle toda la verdad.

Ni Daniel estaba listo para escucharla…

Al día siguiente pasarían un par de cosas importantes…

¡Hola! He tardado más en revisar el capítulo que realmente en escribirlo. Es que definitivamente no pude contactar a mi beta reader (Carito) sólo hablé con ella medio minuto en la mañana para avisarle que pasé mi examen final yay..!  
Volviendo al tema, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Tenía que compartir las tensiones de Harry con alguien y al mismo tiempo hacerme de una pareja 'novedosa' y quedó esto…  
Por cierto y antes que me lo asesinen, Nev está en escena para abrirle los ojitos a Harry, no le va a robar al rubio para nada ;) (Pero sí lo hará pasar unos cuantos dolores…)

Y ya pasando a temas más alegres, muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen, me hace mucha ilusión llegar y toparme con comentarios. Eso da ánimos para escribir :P. Gracias a aquéllos que se toman un minuto más para dejarme comentario –los cuales contesto con muchísimo gusto – y también a aquéllos que se toman un par de minutos para leer anónimamente. Se aprecia mucho


	4. Rictusempra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Rictusempra**   
_Por Regan_

 _Al día siguiente pasarían un par de cosas importantes…_

Draco despertó lentamente, la luz entraba ligeramente por la ventana. Tardó un poco en ubicarse, después de todo, era un lugar extraño… cuando al fin confirmó que estaba despierto se sentó en la cama, aún sin quitarse las cobijas de encima y lentamente dio un estirón a una mano, luego a la otra… cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar aún medio dormido. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se levantó de la cama, dejando caer las mantas al piso. Se dio cuenta que, una vez más se había quedado dormido con ropa, refunfuñando y sin abrir los ojos empezó a desabrocharse la camisa hasta que la dejó caer al piso. Luego al pantalón, lentamente lo fue bajando, se sentó en la cama de nuevo para sacarlo completamente, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, fue ahí cuando tuvo que abrir los ojos, escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba. Desconcertado la abrió, pero no había nadie…

En la sala un agitado Harry rogaba a Neville que guardara silencio con una mano, mientras que con la otra le cubría la boca. Pasado un rato ambos se la calma pareció volver.

\- Lo siento yo… no sabía que ustedes…  
\- No, no, no yo sólo… - Harry enrojeció – nada… iba a hablar con él, es todo.

Esa mañana Harry había despertado extrañamente más temprano. Decidió dar un paseo evaluativo por el departamento y el paseo terminó en la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Draco. En un impulso decidió abrir la puerta lentamente y se quedó observando que Draco aún dormía, sin sentir su presencia. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió que Draco se levantaba y, por alguna razón se quedó quieto en la puerta, observando lo que hacía el muchacho de ojos grises que en ese momento estaban cerrados.

No lo había hecho a propósito, pero se había quedado embelesado cuando Draco había empezado a quitarse la ropa. Harry nunca lo había visto sin ropa. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "¡Harry, reacciona!", esa extraña vocecita tan molesta, en su cabeza lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba espiando a Draco Malfoy… y justo cuando volteó para emprender una furtiva retirada, se encontró frente a frente con Neville.

Neville… quien lo miraba con los ojos como platos…

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué?

En un rápido movimiento Harry cerró la puerta y arrastró – literalmente – a Neville hasta la sala.

Ahora estaban ahí, mirándose a los ojos, intentando saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

\- No hay problema Harry, por mí no hay problema, tu sabes… yo lo acepto  
\- ¡Que no hay nada!  
\- Está bien, está bien, no hay nada…. – Neville levantaba las manos en señal de rendición, después de todo, los gritos de Harry lograron su propósito: callarlo.  
\- Bien…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Neville retomó la conversación…

\- Sin embargo…  
\- ¡Neville!  
\- No Harry, ¡vuelve aquí, te necesitamos! ¿No te das cuenta? El que tienes ahí no es Malfoy… y nunca lo volverá a ser…  
\- Tú no sabes…

\- Sí, si lo sé, prácticamente todo. Soy un sanador Harry, sé de estas cosas… más de lo que tú sabes, y el que está ahí ya no es Draco y no lo será jamás, es Daniel y te ama  
\- Pero es un…  
\- ¿Hombre? ¿Sabes algo? Dean también es un hombre y yo lo amo, no veo por qué sigues tan cerrado Harry – Neville se dio la vuelta indignado y salió del departamento para dirigirse a su trabajo.

A una distancia prudente Dean observaba la situación. Cuando Neville se hubo ido, Dean se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo.

\- Sólo piénsalo mejor Harry.  
\- Lo haré – suspiró. Pero ahora no. No tenía ganas de pensar más en eso…

Draco, ajeno a toda la situación, salió de la habitación después de darse un buen baño. Sonriente se dirigió a tomar su desayuno, hasta que vio las caras – de no tan buen humor – que tenían Dean y Harry.

No preguntó, en todo caso, ellos le dirían algo si fuera importante para él… Tampoco quería preguntar sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, prefería seguir así, alejado de todo, más que nada, alejado de los mortífagos.

Cuando se cansó de la tensión en el ambiente decidió hablar para relajarla, no sabía bien de qué hablar para que el tema no se desviara a lo ocurrido el día anterior, así que habló de lo primero que se le ocurrió hablar…

\- ¿Dónde está Nev?  
\- Fue a trabajar – sonrió Dean, mirando de reojo a Harry.

Harry dio un resoplido. "¿Por qué tanto interés en Neville? ¿Ahora lo llamaba Nev?" Suspiró profundo, tenía que calmarse, estaba siendo irracional aunque… esa voz en su cabeza… "Por Merlín, Harry desde que trajiste a Draco a vivir contigo ¿Qué has hecho racionalmente?"… "Nada", fue la auto respuesta… Sin querer se había quedado callado, viendo a un punto cualquiera en la sala. Una mano subiendo y bajando frente a él lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- Planeta Tierra llamando a Harry.

Era Draco, que pasaba la mano de arriba hacia abajo frente a sus ojos. Harry volteó el rostro enfadado. De repente se encontraba de muy mal humor…

Se levantó sin siquiera haber terminado el desayuno y salió del pequeño departamento dejando a un desconcertado Draco y a un malhumorado Dean.

\- No puedo creerlo, lo está haciendo de nuevo, se está comportando como un niño inmaduro.  
\- ¿Hice algo malo?... lo siento yo no quería… - Draco se sentía fuera de lugar, sospechaba que había hecho algo malo, pero… ¿qué?  
\- No hiciste nada malo, es él el que tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos consigo mismo – Dean se levantó de la mesa y acarició cariñosamente el cabello de Draco. En su interior comenzó a reír, nunca en su sano juicio hubiera imaginado tal escena, pero ahí estaba, el príncipe de Slytherin… tan indefenso… y tan necesitado de cariño.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores complicaciones para las dos únicas personas en la casa. Dean había dejado de trabajar por un tiempo, así que pasaba todo el día en el departamento. Draco estaba feliz de no pasar el día solo nuevamente.

Entre los dos asearon el departamento al estilo muggle, a Dean le gustaba hacerlo así, pocas veces sacó la varita y cuando lo hizo fue para hacer encantamientos pequeños, que no hicieran gran parte del trabajo. Draco se estaba divirtiendo, estaba sonriendo después de mucho y se rió aún más cuando accidentalmente tiró un cubo de agua sobre Dean.

\- Ups…

Recibió una mirada glacial… y cuando quiso salir corriendo lo único que logró fue que Dean le vaciara encima otro cubo de agua. Lo que siguió fue una guerra de agua, jabón y objetos de limpieza que volaban de un lado al otro del departamento. Los sillones se habían convertido en trincheras improvisadas y los cojines en proyectiles de alto calibre.

Dean tenía más fuerza que Draco, así que cuando envió el último proyectil, el que decidiría le guerra a su favor, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del departamento se estaba abriendo y…

\- ¡Dean, Daniel! ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?

Harry estaba empapado, de pies a cabeza y su rostro contraído en un rictus que combinaba la risa con el enfado.

Draco no pudo evitar un ataque de risa al ver la escena y Dean no se quedó atrás. Harry se quedó quieto en su lugar, viendo alternativamente a los dos chicos y su rostro se suavizó.

Había estado trabajando y pensando. Pensó mucho, en su pasado, en su presente y por qué no… también en su futuro. Se alegraba de que Draco hubiera tenido compañía y diversión… PERO… no le gustaba ser parte de la diversión.

\- ¿Les gusta mucho reírse, no?  
\- Ahh no…

Dean, intuyendo lo que Harry quería hacer, salió disparado hacia la trinchera contraria, donde Draco no entendía la situación, pero seguía riéndose.

Harry echó una mirada sospechosa a los dos magos frente a él y sin más sacó su varita ante dos pares de ojos que lo miraban sorprendidos.

\- _Rictusempra_

Y un rayo plateado fue a dar primero contra Dean y luego contra Draco. El resultado: Dos hombres, uno moreno y uno rubio, tirados en el piso destornillándose de risa.

Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de las víctimas de su hechizo, cuando Harry decidió pararlo y mirar fijamente a los dos magos, que poco a poco iban recuperando la respiración.

\- ¡Eso fue trampa! – Dean se levantó de su lugar con un fingido gesto de indignación  
\- ¿Ah sí? Hubiera sido trampa si yo hubiera estado jugando pero…  
\- No estabas jugando, pero ahora sí

Harry no había sentido la presencia de Draco, quien hábilmente le quitó la varita y se la arrojó a Dean para acto seguido tumbar a Harry en el piso y empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

\- Es mucho más divertido hacerlo manualmente – guiñó Draco mientras Harry no paraba de reírse bajo él. Las manos de Draco hábilmente tocaban los lugares más sensibles, hasta que Harry se rindió.

La puerta del departamento estaba abierta, así que Neville entró preocupado, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa menos lo que vio. Sonrió para sí mismo, había llegado justo a tiempo para encontrarse con un momento que nunca olvidaría, que conservaría para siempre en su mente aunque no estaría mal si…

Entró silenciosamente al departamento y tomó un objeto que tenía guardado en un mueble del recibidor, uno que hacía tiempo no había usado, pero que era un buen momento para desempolvar…

Dean estaba recargado en un sillón, de pie, sonriendo y mirando al piso, donde dos magos estaban tumbados. El primero, Harry, sonreía forzadamente después de una sesión de cosquillas, estaba más despeinado de costumbre y muy mojado. Sentado a horcajadas sobre él, Draco Malfoy se mordía el labio para evitar reírse más, él también estaba mojado y el cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos y sus manos estaban colocadas a cada lado del torso de Harry.

El momento se detuvo ante sus ojos, ninguno de los dos notó un 'clic' que sonó en el aire. Harry se levantó hasta que su cabeza quedó a escasos centímetros de la de Draco, con levantarla un poco más…

Draco pensaba lo mismo, si sólo dejara caer la cabeza un poco, podría… pero alguien fue más hábil que él, antes de que se diera cuenta Harry se había aventurado, uniendo labio contra labio en un momento tan corto que más bien le pareció un flash…

Un momento.

En verdad había sido un flash…

Tres cabezas voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el recibidor, donde un sonriente Neville sostenía una cámara fotográfica de la que salía niebla morada.

Por un momento sólo se escuchó el silencio que cruzó la habitación.

\- Ehm… ¿Hola? – Se aventuró a hablar Neville, aún sosteniendo la cámara.

El momento se había roto.

Draco se levantó y le tendió la mano a Harry. Dean simplemente sonrió, no podía carcajearse sin herir susceptibilidades… así que se reservó la risa para cuando estuviera a solas con su pareja.

Los rápidos movimientos del rubio y el moreno, tratando de evitar el nerviosismo sólo causaban hilaridad a la pareja en la habitación. Les recordaban a ellos mismos hacía un tiempo… cuando sabían lo que sentían, pero no estaban seguros de lo que sentía el otro. Cuando cualquier gesto podía ser interpretado de diferentes formas.

\- Dean… ¿Tenías que causar todo este estropicio para limpiar el departamento? – refunfuñó Harry mientras trataba de exprimir su ropa.  
\- Sí – fue la tajante respuesta del sonriente chico.  
\- No seas aburrido James, fue muy divertido, no lo puedes negar – respondió un aún ruborizado rubio.

\- Bueno, bueno. ¡Basta ya!… todos a descansar… _Fregotego._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos del departamento quedó completamente limpio y ordenado, gracias a las varitas de Dean y Neville, que actuaban rápido.

\- Si mamá Neville – Draco tenía una sonrisa de burla en el rostro, pero muy diferente a la que se le había visto en los últimos años. Neville lo miró con fingido enfado.

\- En serio Nev, cada día te pareces más a Molly.

\- ¿Molly? ¿Molly Weasley? – Neville empezó a moverse rápidamente – No, no, no… que no, no me parezco en nada… en nada… ¡en nada…!

Harry miraba divertido a Neville corriendo para acá y para allá fingiendo ordenar cosas. La señora Weasley era famosa por dar órdenes, y aún más famosa por que todo mundo las obedecía. Hasta cierto punto era comprensible que Neville se pusiera nervioso. Hacía algún tiempo, cuando la guerra estaba en su punto máximo, la señora Wealsey había 'adoptado', por así decirlo a los chicos durante las vacaciones, ella iba directamente a cuidarlos a Hogwarts, de donde no podían salir… después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella la situación había llegado a ser traumática para los jóvenes Gryffindors…

De pronto algo atrajo su atención: En el pasillo de las recámaras, Draco y Dean cuchicheaban, mejor dicho, Dean le decía algo al oído a Draco y éste último sólo atinaba a asentir ruborizado.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos y observó la causa de los comentarios: una fotografía que Draco sostenía fuertemente. Cuando Draco se sintió observado levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Harry, desde lejos le mostró la foto: Neville había captado exactamente el momento del beso… que se repetía una y otra vez en la foto.

Harry se ruborizó tremendamente y sólo sonrió, para luego dar un pretexto ininteligible y huir hacia la cocina.

Draco guardó la foto consigo, en uno de los cajones de la habitación, prometiendo que por nada del mundo se separaría de ella. Era un recuerdo muy especial…

Quizá iba siendo momento de volver a hablar con Harry… después de todo el moreno había sido el que había tomado la iniciativa ¿no? Tal vez… y sólo tal vez… habría una esperanza para él.

Aún sonriendo se tumbó en el sillón de la sala, el que hacía sólo unos momentos le había servido como trinchera, ahora le servía como diván, para reflexionar sobre su vida… o por lo menos la parte que recordaba, con Harry a su lado.

Media hora después Harry salió de la cocina con algunos bocadillos. Hablaron tranquilamente el resto de la tarde, hasta que la noche cayó, trayendo consigo su característica oscuridad invernal. Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Harry se tornó serio y se levantó del sillón.

He decidido hacer algo… y quiero que me ayuden.

Regan says:

Un capítulo ligerito, como dirían por ahí 'la calma antes de la tormenta', 'el ojo del huracán', 'el silencio antes de la explosión'… creo que ya se captó la idea…

Aunque el capítulo es ligerito hay algunos detalles que son importantes para futuro argumento… detalles insignificantes diría yo…

¡Espero que sea de su agrado…!

Respuesta a Reviews:

 **Sumino-Sham** : Gracias por leer y estaré revisando tus historias, gracias.

 **Riku Lupin** : Gracias por seguir la historia fielmente, te mereces un premio corazón

Y gracias a todas las que leyeron mi historia aquí pero no dejaron reviews (no aquí, pero si me han dicho sus comentarios al respecto), de las cuales sólo conozco a dos: **Virginia** y **Martina** , gracias a vosotras chicas por pasarse.


	5. Fidelius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Fidelius**   
_Por Regan_

 _He decidido hacer algo… y quiero que me ayuden._

Los tres jóvenes lo miraban sorprendidos, sin parpadear. Había llegado el momento que habían tratado de aplazar. Se había terminado la prórroga.

Harry bajó la vista y comenzó a relatar las últimas noticias en el ministerio. Habían estado revisando los expedientes de posibles mortífagos. No habían encontrado nada. Revisaron documentos, fotografías, incluso habían obtenido el permiso para revisar las mansiones de las familias Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson. No había nada que fuera sospechoso o que pudiera inculparlos.

Estaban desesperados, pero no había señales de nuevos ataques de mortífagos, parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. Harry miró a Draco directamente a los ojos antes de arrodillarse frente a él, con los ojos turbados por la incertidumbre.

\- Quiero que sepas toda la verdad.

Draco le devolvió la mirada antes de bajar el rostro en un asentimiento. Si Harry estaba listo para decir la verdad, él estaba listo para escucharla.

Dean y Neville intercambiaron una mirada y se sentaron a los lados de Draco. Neville puso una mano en su hombro, mientras Dean hacía lo mismo por Harry.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente a los ojos del moreno. Mantuvo la mirada baja mientras de su boca iban saliendo todas y cada una de las verdades que sabía sobre Draco Malfoy. Todo lo que supo sobre él, sobre su familia… sobre su padre enviado a Azkabán. Todo lo que sabía de la personalidad del rubio, a veces auxiliado en algún detalle por Neville o por Dean.

Habló durante tiempo indeterminado, cuando terminó no se atrevió a levantar la vista, podía percibir ligeros temblores en el cuerpo de Draco y la mano de Dean le apretó el hombro con fuerza. No podía, no podía subir la vista y enfrentarse a la misma mirada de desprecio que hacía tiempo no veía. No después de haber visto esos mismos ojos con una mirada diferente, amorosa.

Sintió unas suaves manos levantarle el rostro con delicadeza y se encontró mirando fijamente a los ojos a Draco. No había odio. No había resentimiento.

Había dolor, entendimiento, incluso había confusión. Pero no había desprecio.

Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo sintió a Draco deslizarse por el sillón y caer de rodillas a su altura. Se abrazaron fuertemente. Draco reprimiendo lágrimas. Harry reprimiendo mil perdones que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

\- Lo entiendo, te entiendo, en serio. Sólo… ¿Dame tiempo, quieres? Necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas…

Harry asintió, aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio. Draco también lo apretó mucho justo antes de separarse y levantarse. Se disponía a retirarse cuando la quebrada voz de Harry lo detuvo.

\- Aún hay más.

Draco se sentó de nuevo. Tanto Dean como Neville tenían la sorpresa marcada en su rostro ¿Qué más podía haber?

\- Quiero que alguien que sepa más de ti, de tu vida te cuente todo lo que pueda, quiero que sepas absolutamente toda la verdad, no sólo mi versión – Harry se escuchaba dolido, pero seguro.

\- Pero Harry…

\- Estuve tratando de recordar con quién te llevabas bien en el colegio. Descarté a todos cuyas familias están en los expedientes de mortífagos capturados o muertos… - dio un ligero suspiro antes de continuar – encontré alguien… Blaise Zabini, busqué sus expedientes, está limpio… no es un potencial peligro si me lo preguntas…

\- ¿Qué hará él?

\- Contarte la verdad desde la otra cara de la moneda – sonrió Harry aún afectado.

\- Pero Harry, aunque no sea un peligro puede estar en contacto puede…

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro que me contará la verdad? – interrumpió Draco, mirando fijamente a Harry.

\- No lo puedo saber yo, pero tú sí – Draco lo miró confundido – le conté a Snape la situación, es cuestión de conseguir los ingredientes y está dispuesto a preparar la poción en cuando lleguen… esperamos que no tarden mucho.

\- Espera un momento, estás diciendo que le contaste a Snape todo esto y sigues con la cabeza en su sitio… ¡no lo creo! – añadió Dean con los ojos abiertos y Neville asintió.

\- Digamos que tanto como en su sitio… no está… - carraspeó Harry – pero no pienso decirles lo que me hizo, es… personal… pero no se preocupen es algo ligero.

Neville abrió los ojos horrorizado. Un castigo de Snape era todo menos… 'ligero'.

Pero Dean interrumpió antes de cualquier otra cosa.

\- Aún así, no podemos confiar en Zabini del todo, si lo dejas entrar al departamento muchos de los hechizos de protección no lo afectarían y podría ocurrir cualquier cosa. Harry, yo no creo que sea buena idea…

\- No he dicho que he terminado – masculló Harry, enfadado por la nueva interrupción. – He ideado la manera de mejorar un viejo hechizo… Zabini entrará al departamento sólo cuando se le autorice, no podrá usar magia dentro y nada de lo que se diga aquí saldrá de su boca después.

Lo único que recibió Harry, fueron miradas confundidas y un tanto incrédulas.

\- Se los explicaré mejor después… ahora me limitaré a actuar – Y dicho esto se levantó del piso, tomó su varita y murmuró – Accio.

A él, vino un libro enorme. "Lectura ligera, para Herm", pensó Harry. Lo abrió en una página, que al parecer se sabía de memoria y lo volteó para que los tres muchachos pudieran verlo.

\- Harry  
\- Ese hechizo…  
\- Es con el que ocultaron a tus padres y sabes que tiene debilidades y…  
\- Y lo he mejorado, no soy 'El Chico Que Todo Lo Puede' sólo por que sí – aclaró Harry con un poco de desdén.  
\- No puedes ocultar el departamento sería como…  
\- No ocultaré el departamento

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que nadie comprendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Seré el guardián del secreto de Draco, así de simple. Nadie lo podrá encontrar, si no hablo yo… y no hablaré.

Algunos minutos después el departamento estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad, acompañada de un abrumador silencio. Harry estaba de rodillas, frente a un Draco Malfoy en la misma posición, frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Harry tomó las manos de Draco y concentró toda su voluntad y su magia en lo que estaba por venir.

No sería fácil, estaba tratando con alta magia y no solo eso, también era nueva y Harry le había hecho mejoras que aumentaban el grado de dificultad. Planear las mejoras y hacerlas teóricamente no era problema.

Llevarlas a la práctica era el problema.

Sintió que una extraña ola de calor invadía su cuerpo y entró en un estado de sopor, justo cuando estaba cayendo en la inconciencia sintió las manos de Draco sobre las suyas, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba.

Deseó siempre haber tenido esa fuerza con él. Era esa fuerza la que había buscado durante años y jamás había encontrado. Esa fuerza que necesitara cuando todo se veía perdido. Esa fuerza que lo hubiera levantado de tantas derrotas…

Su mente trabajó con fuerza. Él no lo vio, pero hubo un momento en el que el departamento entero se cubrió por una luz dorada, resplandeciendo especialmente en el cuerpo de Draco, como un aura que lo rodeó por apenas unos segundos.

Lo siguiente que supo es que no podía luchar más contra la inconciencia y cayó rendido en el suelo del pequeño departamento.

El ruido de voces parloteando penetró en su cabeza. Era como si estuvieran taladrando dentro de ella. Gruñó y se cubrió con una almohada, intentando alejar el ruido de él. Quería silencio, le dolía demasiado la cabeza ¿Qué no podían entenderlo?

\- Harry, Harry, despierta.

Se quitó la almohada y abrió perezosamente un ojo. Aún estaba oscuro, lo que significaba que no había pasado mucho desde el hechizo.

Estaba en el sillón de la sala, incómodamente acostado.

\- Denme la mano, Dean, Neville.

Cuando éstos le dieron la mano un pequeño resplandor dorado cruzó sus mentes y enseguida voltearon a ver a Draco.

Draco, que estaba sentado al lado de Harry en el sillón, levantó una ceja ante las penetrantes miradas.

\- Eso fue increíble ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó secamente Draco.

\- Era como si no existieras… estabas ahí, pero no estabas fue… extraño.

\- Parte de las ventajas del hechizo – respondió Harry, con voz cansada – ahora ustedes pueden tener todo el trato que quieran con él, saben dónde está, lo ven, lo sienten… pero no pueden decirle a nadie más, cuando lo intenten será como si no existiera.

\- Increíble – murmuraron al mismo tiempo Dean y Neville.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y acomodó la cabeza en el sillón. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. La mano de Draco en su frente lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

\- Creo que tienes fiebre.

Harry asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Escuchó pasos y sintió un material frío en su frente. Draco le había colocado un paño. Más tarde Dean volvió con una poción que logró apaciguar el dolor de cabeza. Neville ayudó con algún hechizo que Harry no logró escuchar, antes de que el sueño lo venciera de nuevo.

El chico moreno fue el único que pegó un ojo durante esa noche. Neville tenía en sus manos el libro que Harry había invocado, buscó el hechizo entre las páginas durante largo rato hasta que lo encontró y empezó a leer en voz alta.

" **Fidelius**

 _El encantamiento fidelius es extremadamente complicado que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Es imposible encontrar lo que este guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo."_

\- Me temo que no hay nada más de lo que ya sabemos – continuó Neville cerrando el libro.  
\- Y lo que hizo Harry se incluye en la lista de lo que no sabemos… - completó Dean.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Ni siquiera había escuchado las últimas palabras, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Ahora que había pasado la agitación, la quietud era aterradora. Era una quietud que le permitía pensar con claridad.

Una claridad aún más aterradora.

Miró el reloj y se movió incómodo en su lugar. Se levantó y caminó un rato antes de volverse a sentar, para luego levantarse y definitivamente entrar a la que llevaba el título de su habitación.

No notó dos pares de ojos preocupados que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en su cama, para luego hundirse entre las sábanas y llorar de desesperación.

Estaba muy confundido, no entendía ni la mitad de cosas que estaban ocurriendo ahí.

Si Harry y él se llevaban tan mal en la escuela entonces ¿por qué lo tenía ahí¿Por qué?...

Pensó por horas, se detuvo largo rato en divagar sobre su personalidad. Le habían contado que era presumido, pedante y prácticamente insoportable… pero había algo que no encajaba. Él no se sentía con ganas de ser presumido o pedante… y creía que, hasta cierto punto, aún era soportable su presencia.

Algo definitivamente no encajaba. Una voz en su interior, que hablaba muy bajito, le decía que esa no era realmente su personalidad. De repente, deseó que ese tal Blaise Zabini estuviera con él y le aclarara unas cuantas cosas. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle…

Por ejemplo… ¿En verdad era tan insoportable cuando estaba a solas con su gente?...

No lo creía… es decir, nadie puede ser así… aunque¿Y si fuera cierto?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda sólo de pensarlo. No podía ser así¡no quería ser así! Y si lo había sido, ya no más… eso podía cambiarse, ya había demostrado que no era la misma persona y le gustaba como era en ese momento, no tenía por qué volver a ser Draco…

Aunque tampoco pudiera volver a ser Daniel.

Una punzada en la cabeza le anunció que si seguía llorando, pensando y no durmiendo el nuevo día lo sorprendería con una jaqueca terrible.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de obligarse a conciliar el sueño, sin lograrlo. Finalmente se rindió y se levantó de nuevo. No podía más.

Tenía muchísimas otras preguntas… por ejemplo… ¿Había pertenecido él a los mortífagos? El instinto lo llevó a mirarse el antebrazo.

Nada.

Suspiró.

Entonces¿Por qué lo buscaban¿Por su padre¿Por que él tenía algo? Pero… ¿Qué podría tener él ahora? Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no seguro no era eso, no buscaban algo que tuviera.

Aterrador. Lo buscaban a ÉL. Una vez más la misma pregunta ¿Para qué?

No se dio cuenta cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a despuntar. Por lo menos no lo notó hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, huyendo de ellos. Cerrando los ojos fue hasta las ventanas y las cerró. El cuarto se quedó en penumbras.

Se sentó en la cama y subió los pies. Aún no podía entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Pronto Harry encontraría a los mortífagos, los enviarían a Azkabán y ese sería el fin de sus preocupaciones.

Luego le darían la poción y recordaría lo que más pudiera… y también estaba ese chico del que le habían hablado. Ese tal Blaise.

Frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos. ¿Qué tipo de relación había llevado con él? Por lo que le dijeron no era muy amigable antes de que le borraran la memoria… en tal caso Blaise no podía haber llegado a ser un amigo para él.

Quizá un… ¿Compañero muy cercano?

Merlín, las reflexiones y el dolor de cabeza lo estaban matando.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, pero no se molestó en mirar, por que estaba ocupado frotando sus sienes con fastidio. Sintió que ese alguien se paraba cerca de la cama y fue entonces cuando levantó la vista. Era Harry, estaba frente a él, los sentimientos en su rostro eran indescifrables.

Draco parpadeó mientras Harry se dejaba caer de rodillas en la cama. Esperaba algún grito, alguna frase de apoyo… lo que fuera. Pero Harry le dio sólo lo que Draco necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras Draco se aferraba a él. Y lo besó. Un beso de cariño, sin profundizarse, un beso correspondido por el rubio de principio a fin. Un beso tierno, que expresaba mucho, sin llegar a ser pasional.

Se separaron lentamente y Harry lo miró a los ojos.

"Sé fuerte. Estoy contigo. Te protegeré. Te quiero."

Mudas palabras que intercambiaron con una simple pero profunda mirada.

\- Iré por Zabini esta tarde – susurró Harry después de un momento.

\- Gracias – respondió en igual tono Draco – por todo…

Y entre los brazos y el calor que le proporcionaba Harry al fin se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo. Descansando pacíficamente, como nunca pensó volver a hacerlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Si este capítulo les pareció triste… pero no iba a ser de otra forma, es hora de que Draco vuelva a ser Draco

 _Ahora se descubrió el plan… ¿Qué le contará Blaise a Draco¿Atrapará Harry a los mortífagos prófugos¿Morirá Bush antes de que yo lo asesine¿Funcionará el hechizo que realizó Harry correctamente? Ésta y muchas otras respuestas…_

En los próximos capítulos -'

Espero que les agrade… si les agradó díganmelo, si de plano es lo peor que han leído también díganlo, con confianza, sin vergüenza oO


	6. Serpensortia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Serpensortia**   
_Por Regan_

 _Y entre los brazos y el calor que le proporcionaba Harry al fin se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo. Descansando pacíficamente, como nunca pensó volver a hacerlo.  
_

Draco caminó con paso decidido hasta estar enfrente del moreno. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego sonrió con desdén.

\- ¿Asustado Potter? – dijo, levantando una ceja con elegancia y elevando su varita.

\- Qué más quisieras – fue la fría respuesta antes de darle la espalda.

Caminaron en sentidos contrarios y dieron la vuelta, colocándose en posición. Draco fue el primero en disparar, un rayo de luz que provocó la estrepitosa caída de Harry al piso de duela. Pero la reacción no se hizo esperar, pronto Draco se encontró volando varios metros atrás. El rubio se levantó temblando de rabia y con un rápido movimiento gritó.

\- _¡Serpensortia!_ – De su varita un rayo fue tomando la forma de una serpiente que se arrastró hasta los pies del moreno, siseando amenazadoramente.

Draco miró a la serpiente embelesado, le encantaba la forma en que el animal se deslizaba por el piso con movimientos cadenciosos, dispuesto a eliminar cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera frente a ella. Y el obstáculo era Potter.

\- ¡No! – El grito retumbó por toda la casa. Draco respiraba agitada y descontroladamente. El sudor frío que bajaba por su cabello recorría todo su cuerpo y se colaba entre su piel. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, intentando aclarar su mente.

"Es un sueño" pensó. "Es un sueño, no es verdad". Se repitió una y otra vez, apretando las mantas entre sus manos con fuerza.

Al cerrar los ojos se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo hecho. Una anciana mujer abrazaba a un pequeño rubio lloroso, era un abrazo amoroso, cargado de sentimiento, mientras la pacífica voz susurraba "Es un sueño, no es verdad" y acariciaba los lacios cabellos con ternura.

Los ojos de Draco se humedecieron y lentamente se dejó vencer por el llanto. No evitó los sollozos que salían de su boca ni sus manos que revolvían su cabello con desesperación. Aquel ruido despertó a Harry, quien usualmente tenía un sueño pesado. Usualmente, hasta que el rubio había aparecido en su vida y él había dejado de dormir, comer y vivir como acostumbraba.

Apenas Harry se había levantado para ir a ver qué ocurría con Draco, un torbellino rubio pasó a su lado prácticamente empujándolo. Harry caminó detrás del torbellino que se detuvo unos instantes para empujar la puerta de la pequeña cocina y entrar rápidamente. Acto seguido Harry también entró y se encontró con Draco bebiendo apresuradamente un vaso de agua con su respiración aún agitada.

\- ¿Estás bien Draco?

Como respuesta recibió una mirada de miedo. Draco lo miraba como un muggle que ve un fantasma, el pavor reflejado en sus ojos era algo que Harry no se explicaba. Así que repitió la pregunta, en un tono suave, susurrándola tranquilamente para no asustar más al chico.

\- No… - murmuró Draco escuetamente.

En verdad se notaba que no estaba bien, de hecho en ese momento Harry se sintió algo tonto por realizar una pregunta cuya respuesta era más que obvia, con sólo ver el rostro y el temblor incontrolable en el cuerpo del otro chico, cualquiera podría deducir que no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Harry había temido que llegara el momento de preguntar lo que había pasado ese día. Trató de dejar a Draco con la mayor privacidad posible, para que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que Blaise le había contado, pero algo le decía que no había hecho lo correcto. Después de todo, el rubio había demostrado en los últimos días que lo único que realmente necesitaba era compañía y mimos en cantidades industriales.

Draco estaba sintiendo un terrible mareo acompañado de un calor que su cuerpo no se dignaba a soportar y que lo obligaron a servirse otro vaso de agua, pero esta vez fue a parar directo a su cabeza. Las gotas de agua resbalando por sus mejillas y cuello, limpiado el sudor que antes había pasado por los mismos puntos le devolvieron un poco la serenidad. Estaba convencido de que a ese paso iba a volverse loco.

Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a preguntar pero las palabras murieron en los labios cuando Draco se adelantó. Con los ojos aún cerrados el rubio comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja. Harry se acercó a él a tiempo para ver cómo se dejaba caer al piso y se acomodaba para sentarse en él. Harry hizo lo mismo, sentándose en el frío piso de la pequeña cocina. Apenas unos centímetros separándolos uno del otro y Draco hablando, contando una historia.

\- Blaise me contó sobre mi familia – aclaró Draco con voz trémula.

Harry gateó hasta quedar a un lado de Draco y abrazarlo. Al recargar la cabeza en el hombro del chico pudo aspirar su olor característico, combinado con el olor al sudor nocturno. No era algo tan desagradable como puede sonar. Arrulló al rubio entre sus brazos mientras Draco le contaba al oído lo que Blaise le había contado, las imágenes mentales no se hicieron esperar. Mientras uno recitaba retazos de una vida que no conoció, el otro ataba cabos sueltos sobre la personalidad de su… ¿pareja?

\- Pues bien – continuó Draco más calmado. Repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez que aquello había sido una pesadilla y que ahora se encontraba a salvo en los brazos de la persona que más quería y que lo protegería siempre – Me contó algunas cosas que yo… bueno, son extrañas, un poco.

Harry asintió, invitando al rubio a continuar y descargar todos los recuerdos que habían desencadenado en una horrible pesadilla. Un suspiro le indicó que Draco estaba listo para descargarse.

Esa mañana Draco había dormido como nunca y Harry había permanecido con él hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde como para ir a su trabajo, entonces desapareció por la chimenea y pasó un día angustioso, sabiendo que esa tarde tenía una cita con uno de los compañeros de escuela con los que jamás había cruzado palabra que no fuera un insulto. Pero realmente no tenía muchas opciones.

Aún resonaban en sus oídos las amenazas que Snape había gritado a su persona. Después de estar a punto de lanzarle todas las maldiciones que se sabía había logrado calmarse y controlar su ira. Fue entonces cuando Harry supo que había sido mala idea soltarle toda la verdad.

Tenía que haber recordado que Draco era uno de los alumnos preferidos de Snape en la escuela, si no es que el preferido. Y es que el hermoso príncipe de Slytherin siempre había llevado buena relación con su jefe de casa, se podría decir que pocas veces lo había decepcionado. Además, de que, obviamente Snape tenía que respetar a Draco por ser hijo de Lucius, y éste a su vez ser uno de sus 'compañeros oscuros', estaba el hecho de que Draco se había dado a querer y ganado un lugar en el corazón del frío profesor.

Harry había quedado muy mal parado con Snape, y al final había sido prácticamente obligado a llevar a Zabini con Draco para que el chico italiano le devolviera la razón al rubio. Harry no estaba seguro de que Draco hubiera perdido la razón, pero los gritos de Snape lo hicieron desistir de intentar argumentar algo más a su favor.

Aún así se había atrevido a preguntar el por qué tenía que ser Blaise. De muy mal talante Snape había siseado amenazadoramente, mientras tomaba a Harry por el cuello y lo miraba con los ojos brillantes por la ira contenida.

\- Por que es el único slytherin de confianza, que no es mortífago y por lo tanto, Draco no correrá peligro ¡ah! – añadió con ironía- y también es el único que trató y conoció la vida de Draco mejor que ninguno de los otros chicos de su casa y obviamente mucho mejor que alguna pequeña alimaña de la torre Gryffindor.

Bien, eso había dejado a Harry más frío que el hielo. Snape tenía razón, todo lo que él pudiera contarle a Draco sobre su vida pasada se limitaría a los pequeños encuentros – nada amistosos – que habían tenido durante siete largos y tortuosos años. Y eso no era de mucha ayuda si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

Abatido, había terminado aceptando que Snape contactara con Blaise Zabini, quien a su vez había aceptado acudir a una entrevista con Harry y posteriormente con Draco. Al principio Harry había desconfiado en el joven, que a primera vista le parecía déspota y para nada agradable. Luego decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo Snape le había asegurado que Blaise no tenía la marca, y Snape no pondría en peligro a Draco.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas – por si las dudas – para asegurarse de que no era peligroso Harry guió a Blaise hasta el departamento y después de rogarle a Merlín y a toda su descendencia por que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, le permitió pasar a través del Fidelius para que pudiera ver a Draco.

Después de presentar a los dos desconocidos conocidos, o por lo menos de aclararle a Draco que Blaise había sido su compañero de casa por siete años y que, según sabía, el chico podría contarle muchas cosas sobre su vida, Harry se había retirado para darles la privacidad que necesitaban. Entre serpientes te veas…

Draco miró al desconocido… amigo suyo una vez más. Bien, había algo en su rostro que no le agradaba como uno dejo de… ¿Superioridad? Enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión. Luego soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el sofá dispuesto a escuchar lo que el tipo aquel tuviera que decirle.

Blaise miraba a Draco de arriba hacia abajo. Había algo que no encajaba ahí. Draco se veía diferente, ¿Adorable? ¿Tierno? Algo andaba definitivamente mal ahí, nunca habría podido definir al príncipe de las serpientes con esos dos adjetivos. Nunca hasta ahora. Y es que realmente no encontraba otros para describir al rubio, sencillamente despedía un aire de inocencia que nunca había visto en los ojos grises que le devolvían una atenta mirada.

El primero en tomar la palabra fue Draco, subiendo los pies al sillón y recargando su cabeza en una mano en un gesto totalmente descuidado y hogareño.

\- ¿Y bien?

Blaise frunció el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Qué me dirás sobre mí?

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

El ambiente se estaba volviendo pesado. Las personalidades que antes solían encajar perfectamente ahora chocaban entre sí, sin permitirse mayor interacción.

Draco se mordió el labio y sus ojos brillaron por la desesperación. Pero Harry le había pedido que aprovechara la visita del otro chico, que intentara saciar todas sus dudas con él y eso haría. Primero que nada, la duda que le asaltaba la cabeza hasta el punto de ebullición.

\- ¿Soy un mortífago? – preguntó Draco y se ganó una sonrisa desdeñosa de Blaise.

\- ¿Tienes la marca tenebrosa? – preguntó con toda la ironía que pudo.

\- No.

\- Eso responde tu pregunta – y sin más apartó la mirada para examinar el departamento. Demasiado pequeño a su gusto, demasiado… hogareño. Horrible decoración, de muy mal gusto. De no ser por el aprecio que solía tenerle a Draco no se hubiera dignado a entrar ahí.

Y fue ese mismo afecto por Draco lo que le hizo respirar tranquilamente y contar hasta diez para calmarse. Tenía que responderle a Draco lo mejor que pudiera y volverse a ganar su confianza. Sonrió, esta vez sinceramente y se acercó más a Draco.

\- Te contaré todo lo que pueda, tú sólo pregunta. – Estas palabras le transmitieron más tranquilidad y al fin pudo sacar la lista de preguntas que tenía.

\- ¿Por qué me buscan…? Los mortífagos – aclaró.

\- Supongo que por que se quedaron a medias, y esperan que te les unas en su afán por joder a Potter – Blaise se encogió de hombros con descuido.

\- ¿A medias?

\- Si… bueno, según me contabas… los más jóvenes aún no recibían su marca, estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando… quien-tu-sabes fue derrotado.

\- ¿Quién yo sé?

\- Sí, el Lord… y varios de ustedes se quedaron sin marca tenebrosa, lo cual, si lo miras por el lado bueno, es mejor, por que gracias a esa simple marca ahora todos estarían refundidos en Azkabán.

\- Yo… ¿en verdad me iba a unir a él… por… convicción?

Blaise podría haber asegurado que Draco tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta. Y por un momento a él lo asaltó el temor de decirla. Pero sin embargo, no dejó que ninguna emoción cruzara por su rostro antes de responder de la única manera que podía hacerlo, sinceramente.

\- No lo sé Draco, nunca lo dijiste.

Draco soltó el aire que había contenido, si Blaise no lo sabía, probablemente nadie lo supiera. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que había cosas de su pasado que nadie le podría contar, por que estaban muy dentro de su mente y de su corazón y él mismo jamás se las habría contado a nadie, por mucha confianza que le tuviera.

Las siguientes preguntas fueron banales. Hasta llegar a un tema que a Draco le hubiera gustado no tocar, pero que a la vez deseaba conocer del todo.

\- Mi familia ¿Qué hay con ellos?

\- Bueno, eres hijo único. Está tu padre, en Azkabán…- el cuerpo de Draco sufrió un estremecimiento - también está tu madre, que jamás recibió la marca, creo que ya no vive en la mansión Malfoy…

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de algo, levantó la vista y abrió los ojos más de lo usual. Su madre. Si su madre estaba viva y fuera de Azkabán, entonces…

\- ¿Por qué no me ha buscado mi madre?

\- Bueno, eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella, por lo general, Narcisa es una mujer muy fría, pero no creo tan fría como para no buscar a su heredero, tendrá alguna razón…

Draco lo miró con desconfianza. Ninguna madre podría tener una razón lo suficientemente importante como para dejar abandonado a su hijo en medio de la nada, sin conocidos y sin memoria.

\- ¿Qué relación tenía con mis padres?

\- No tenías una relación – respondió Blaise distraídamente – intercambiaban un par de palabras cuando se veían y eso era todo… te llevabas mejor con tu abuela, ella visitaba la mansión Malfoy de vez en cuando y te sobreprotegía, sobre todo cuando eras un niño.

\- Oh… - fue la única respuesta de Draco.

Dean había estado observando todo desde la cocina, no quería interrumpir la privacidad, pero cuando notó el incómodo silencio en el que habían caído decidió que, después de todo, interrumpir no sería tan malo. Tomó un plato y colocó algún entremés en él, luego salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala.

Ofreció los bocadillos con una sonrisa forzada. Al aceptar a Harry y a Draco en su departamento sabía a lo que se atenía, pero no sabía que Blaise Zabini terminaría incluido en el paquete. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio en su departamento Dean supo que no confiaba en él.

Tenía "algo" que no lo terminaba de convencer, caso aparte, el hecho de que se había graduado de Slytherin. Su instinto lo obligaba a andarse con cuidado de él, pero a la vez sabía que estaban seguros en el departamento ya que Blaise no podía usar magia dentro de él.

"Merlín bendiga a Harry Potter" pensó Dean mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Draco. Sabía que no encajaba en la escena, pero cuando vio que Draco estaba más relajado con su presencia olvidó todo para concentrarse en proteger al rubio cuya nueva personalidad gritaba 'protégeme' cada segundo.

Blaise soportó estoicamente la humillación que para él representaba la preferencia de Draco por el chico negro que por él, que había sido su amigo durante siete años y poco más. De repente su mirada se posó en su bocadillo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

\- Creo que es tarde - comentó distraídamente Dean, como no queriendo despedir directamente a Blaise.

Notando que estaba causando incomodidad en el ambiente Blaise se levantó dispuesto a retirarse. Dean murmuró un pretexto y se fue a su habitación para dejar a los chicos despedirse a solas. Draco también se levantó del sillón y le extendió una mano a Blaise.

\- Un placer.

\- También fue un placer para mí Draco – sonrió Blaise con un poco de dificultad mientras le devolvía la despedida a Draco.

En el momento en que la mano de Blaise se extendió su mano Draco pudo ver por un momento algo en su antebrazo, pero no prestó mucha atención por que Blaise le plantó un beso en la mejilla y Draco se ruborizó ante el gesto.

Lo siguiente fue que Blaise salió del departamento y minutos después Neville y Harry entraron en él. Dean sirvió la cena y hablaron de trivialidades.

Y ahora estaban ahí, después de la pesadilla. Harry escuchando pacientemente a Draco hablar sobre su pasado.

En un lugar no muy alejado un chico tomó asiento en la lujosa sala propiedad de la familia Parkinson.

\- Bueno Pansy, tienes mucho que agradecerme hoy – sonrió el mago con cinismo.

\- Nunca te agradeceré nada – respondió la rubia levantando la barbilla más de lo habitual.

\- Oh, Pansy, querida, me temo que si lo harás, después de que te diga que he encontrado la forma de entrar a ese departamento y traer a Draco de vuelta y…tal vez – añadió como si no tuviera importancia – atraer a Harry Potter hasta nosotros.

Los labios de Pansy se curvaron en una sonrisa mezquina mientras sus ojos brillaban con ambición. "Perfecto", pensó la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

Notas al pie:

Primero que nada, el orden del fic es esto: Primero ocurre lo que escribí al final y luego lo del principio, lamento si os confundí un poco

¡Hola! Sé que había tardado en actualizar pero tenía dos grandes razones: poco tiempo y poca inspiración, me enfrasqué en otros fics y no es que haya olvidado este, sino que pasó algo extraño y así quedó xD. Comentarios son bien recibidos.

Y hablando de comentarios, respuesta a los pasados:

 **Riku Lupin** : La verdad x.x había olvidado que las historias no se actualizaban solas, cof, gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí

 **SteDiethel:** Gracias por tu comentario, en parte por que lo recibí fue que decidí seguir con esta historia y no abandonarla, después de todo quizá haya gente a la que le guste a pesar de todo .

Y de aquí en adelante estaré actualizando al mismo tiempo que en slasheaven o.o

¡Hasta la próxima!

Mirse.


	7. Imperius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Imperius**   
_Por Regan_

 _Los labios de Pansy se curvaron en una sonrisa mezquina mientras sus ojos brillaban con ambición. "Perfecto", pensó la rubia mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.  
_

Dean salió del departamento por la mañana para ir por víveres. Agradecía que Harry fuera una persona honesta y colaborara con el mantenimiento de la casa, ya que de lo contrario sería abusar del sueldo de Neville. Él mismo se había sentido profundamente mal cuando decidió dejar su empleo por un tiempo.

Harry se quedó en casa, despertó temprano y se estiró hasta bostezar, se sentía muy bien y era su día libre, así que tenía todo un día para hacer absolutamente nada. Bueno, en realidad el día se lo dedicaría a Draco, al que ya le debía bastante atención.

Draco yacía desparramado sobre el sofá, entretenido con un aparato que Dean había llamado "televisor", nunca había visto algo como eso y era curioso ver pasar imágenes y anuncios de múltiples colores. Harry se sentó en un sillón cercano, mirando también el aparatejo.

\- Quiero uno de esos – declaró Draco señalando hacia la tele.

Harry rió, Draco quería un juguete de acción, con armas de todo tipo y "baterías no incluidas".

\- ¿Para qué quieres eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros al responder – No sé, para jugar o algo. Lo quiero. – ordenó Draco con un puchero.

\- Oh, no seas caprichoso – Harry le arrojó el cojín más cercano que fue a estrellarse directo al rostro del otro.

Draco devolvió el cojín a penas lo tuvo en sus manos, pero su mala puntería lo hizo fallar del blanco.

\- ¡Qué mala puntería rubio!

\- La tuya será muy buena – medio gruñó Draco cruzando los brazos.

\- La mía es excelente – guiñó Harry al tiempo en que se acercaba al sillón donde Draco descansaba.

Draco se acomodó para dejarle espacio en el sillón y Harry se sentó a su lado y se recargó en él. Draco sonrió cuando sintió que Harry lo abrazaba por la cintura y se recargaba en su pecho, hacía días que Harry había estado muy cariñoso con él y lo agradecía, por que cada día él necesitaba más de Harry y el chico moreno iba dejando de lado sus inhibiciones, poco a poco.

\- Te tengo un regalo – susurró Harry a su oído.

\- ¿Cuál? – rió Draco, las palabras de Harry le habían hecho cosquillas.

\- Ven – Harry intentó levantarse pero Draco lo detuvo.

\- Ah, ah – Draco negó con la cabeza apretando a Harry aún más.

Harry rió y dejó caer de nuevo todo su peso sobre el delgado cuerpo que estaba bajo él, dejando que el calor que desprendía lo inundara, definitivamente se estaba bien así. Llevó una de sus manos al control remoto y apagó la televisión, no la necesitarían en ese momento. Las manos de Draco le levantaron la cabeza un poco para que quedaran a la misma altura y pudo ver como el rostro del rubio se acercaba muy lentamente.

Ciertamente no era su primer beso, ni el primer beso que recibía de Draco tampoco, pero cada uno lo hacía sentir mejor que el anterior, por que se llevaba sus miedos y las inquietudes que lo rodeaban. Sabía que el pasado había quedado atrás y ahora todo era diferente, por lo que soltó un ligero suspiro de alegría y comenzó a devolver el beso.

Era hasta cierto punto adictivo, una vez que empezaban no podían parar, así que solían besarse sólo cuando tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarse así cuanto les placiera. Después de un rato Harry encontró una mejor posición colocándose totalmente sobre Draco y continuó besándolo, esta vez intercalando caricias que iban desde la cintura de Draco y pasaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello y se entretenían ahí largo rato mientras sus labios se despegaban por momentos para respirar y volver a entrar en la cálida boca que lo recibía.

Draco por su parte, en algún momento había pasado sus manos por el cuello de Harry y se encontraba en su paraíso personal. Se hallaba en una situación a la que pensaba que no podría llegar jamás, por que Harry se había resistido demasiado, pero el tenerlo así y sentir su cuerpo sobre él le hacía sentir extremadamente feliz. A veces, entre beso y beso a Draco le gustaba abrir los ojos y ver el rostro de Harry y cómo, lentamente se fundía con el suyo.

Con un suspiro que dejó entrever todo el amor que había allí se separaron al escuchar un ligero carraspeo proveniente del recibidor. Era Dean… pero no estaba solo, Blaise venía con él.

\- Buenos días – se oyó decir a Blaise.

El pobre chico tenía la cara de sorprendido más grande que se había visto en años en esa casa y Dean soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que Harry bajaba el rostro y se mordía el labio para evitar partirse de risa al imaginarse lo que estaría pasando por la mente del chico. Después de unos segundos se levantó de encima de Draco y el rubio se sentó en el sillón, no le había gustado nada que los interrumpiesen, Harry nunca se había puesto tan… bueno, así… cariñoso. Se ruborizó al pensar el espectáculo que seguramente habían dado a Dean y a Blaise, sobre todo a éste último que en verdad había palidecido y sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus cuencas.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano Zabini? – preguntó al fin Harry después de un largo silencio.

\- Bueno, yo… tenía cosas importantes que hacer en la tarde y pensé que no les molestaría si adelantaba un poco mi visita de hoy.

\- Sí, se suponía que vendrías por la tarde, pero no te preocupes, adelante - y diciendo esto se levantó del sillón y le ofreció sentarse, dándole un último y fugaz beso a Draco.

Mientras Blaise saludaba a Draco y su cara se tornaba cada vez menos pálida Dean tomó los víveres que había comprado y se introdujo en la cocina junto con Harry.

\- Lo encontré cerca de aquí y se ofreció a acompañarme, los slytherin son amables cuando se lo proponen, incluso me ayudó con algunos paquetes.

Harry se encogió de hombros, si, los Slytherin a veces eran sorprendentes - ¿Te entretuviste charlando con él? Tardaste más de lo usual…

\- Oh… sí, me comentó sobre sus planes para esta tarde y quizá no me di cuenta del tiempo – contestó el chico mientras acomodaba los paquetes en la despensa.

En esos mismos momentos en la sala, Draco liberaba las preguntas que había estado formulando durante los tres días en que no había visto a Blaise, tiempo suficiente para que varias dudas surgieran.

\- ¿Entonces Pansy era una especie de… novia mía? – preguntó con un gesto de asco.

Blaise sonrió mientras contestaba

\- Sí, algo así, pero nunca la quisiste realmente, es una mujer muy desagradable si me lo preguntas.

\- ¿Y qué hay con Snape?

\- Te tiene un gran aprecio y… antes de que lo preguntes, no puede salir de Hogwarts, está justo dando clases y los fines de semana tiene que dar entrenamiento especial a los alumnos de séptimos cursos, así que no lo verás hasta la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, él me lo ha dicho.

Draco asintió y continuó su interrogatorio - ¿Dónde está mi abuela?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que dónde está mi abuela.

\- ¡Ah! En Escocia. Tiene una especie de castillo ahí, es algo excéntrica…

El chico de ojos grises rió, sí, se imaginaba a su abuela excéntrica, pero también muy linda y tierna, como una abuela normal…

\- Blaise ¿En verdad yo era… bueno… tan insoportable?

Blaise enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con la palabra "insoportable"?

Draco bajó la cabeza totalmente ruborizado – así… insoportable, pedante, altanero, presumido, egocéntrico…

\- Ya, creo que he captado la pregunta…

\- ¿Y lo era?

\- Eh… ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

Blaise se llevó un cojinzazo en la cabeza como respuesta y una risa que jamás había escuchado en Draco. Suspiró resignado, con todo lo que había visto ese día confirmaba que Draco no era más el que él había llegado a conocer, había cambiado radicalmente y todo a raíz de un simple hechizo…

\- Blaise… - interrumpió Draco.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Y tú eres un mortífago?

Blaise se sorprendió con la pregunta y miró con recelo a Draco antes de responder - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Tu antebrazo – señaló Draco con la cabeza a una parte del brazo de Blaise que estaba convenientemente cubierta por la camisa.

\- No lo soy.

El chico se levantó airado del sillón donde había estado y se dirigió a la puerta, sin escuchar las preguntas o reclamos de Draco y salió del departamento cerrándole la puerta en el rostro al rubio, quien gruñó enojado, haciendo la rabieta de su vida.

Dean y Harry salieron de la cocina al escuchar el estruendoso cerrar de la puerta del departamento. Y miraron sorprendidos a un Draco en pleno enfado pateando el piso.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¡Yo sólo quería saber!

\- No creo que fuera para tanto lo que preguntara Draco – pensó Dean en voz alta al tiempo que abría la puerta del departamento y confirmaba que Blaise se hallaba ya muy lejos.

Harry estaba igualmente sorprendido porque Blaise había estado muy calmado los últimos días y le parecía extraño que se hubiese exaltado con alguna pregunta del rubio, miró a Draco y recordó lo que tenía que haberle dicho desde la mañana, se llevó una mano al rostro y negó con la cabeza¿Dónde tenía la memoria?... Seguramente se había perdido por el mismo lugar que su heterosexualidad…

\- Ven, tengo que darte algo.

Draco se medía ansiosamente la ropa que habían comprado para él, totalmente nueva. Había estado usando ropa que Harry no había ni estrenado, por que eran de la misma talla, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de usar su propia ropa.

Sonrió ante el espejo, le gustó lo que veía. Dio una vuelta observándose detenidamente de arriba para abajo y soltando risitas. Atrás de él, Harry sonreía con curiosidad, el rubio parecía un niño pequeño con nuevo juguete. Pero no veía cómo el cuerpo de Draco de alguna forma podría ser juguete… Se ruborizó al pensar en aquello y desvió la vista, pero el rubio atrajo su atención de nuevo.

\- Me gusta cómo me queda el verde.

\- Serpiente tenías que ser – Draco le devolvió una mirada gélida.

\- No soy una serpiente, soy un Dragón, que es muy diferente – reclamó con orgullo.

\- Yo no encuentro la diferencia – agregó Harry con hilaridad.

Draco le arrojó lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que resultaron ser unos pantalones que recién se había probado. Harry estalló en carcajadas cuando la prenda fue a estrellarse contra su rostro y cayó de espaldas en la cama, en medio de un ataque de risa mientras el rubio se limitó a rodar los ojos y darse vuelta para seguir mirándose al espejo.

\- Narcisista – al fin articuló Harry dejando de lado los espasmos de risa.

La respuesta fue que Draco se encogiera de hombros y siguiera con el quita y pone de ropa cada vez tentando más a Harry quien al final, más ruborizado que de costumbre había dejado al rubio continuar su tarea a solas. "No sabía que fuera tan exhibicionista".

\- Es que no es posible que puedan soportar tanto tiempo sin Draco y que estén tan tranquilos sabiendo que está…

\- Pansy…

\- Viviendo entre… entre… esos tipos tan… ¡raros¿Te imaginas si se vuelve como ellos? Si…

\- Pansy…

\- Después de un tiempo termina queriendo a un hombre y… ¿Y yo! No me dejará…

\- ¡Pansy!

\- No señor, lo traeré hasta aquí así sea lo último que haga - y enfatizó sus palabras pateando el piso con furia contenida.

\- Oh Pansy, haznos un favor a todos y cállate.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba harta de pasar los últimos meses con Pansy Parkinson. Cuando había desaparecido su hijo no lo había tomado realmente con mucha gracia pero tampoco le había dado importancia, sin embargo después de saber las condiciones en que había desaparecido su heredero había comenzado a preocuparse. Su situación económica iría en decadencia con la captura de Lucius Malfoy y una buena forma de amarrar el status que había conseguido a través de mucho esfuerzo era el matrimonio de su hijo con esa chica horrible con cara de vaca alias Pansy.

Así que ahora estaba en problemas, por que su hijo estaba con Harry Potter y al parecer, primero los atrapaban a ellos, los últimos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso libres, que dejar a Draco libre.

Pero es que cada día era más insoportable estar al lado de una chiquilla tan escandalosa, que no proponía nada, sino que se limitaba a quejarse.

Pero tenía que soportarla, sólo era un día más antes de que el plan se llevara a cabo, la primera parte ya estaba hecha, sólo faltaba esperar y Draco regresaría, se casaría con Pansy y ella se podría olvidar de sus problemas económicos o sociales… pero lo mejor de todo era que se olvidaría de Pansy Parkinson y sus parloteos sin sentido.

Se acomodó en su asiento al tiempo que uno de los jóvenes mortífagos presentes se ponía de pie y anunciaba el éxito de su misión.

\- Fue fácil, me conoce desde la escuela, fue cuestión de saludar, hablar un poco y poner algunos pretextos, ponernos en confianza y…

\- Y luego soltaste el hechizo – río tontamente un hombre gordo y feo.

\- Así es Crabbe – siguió el otro después de la interrupción – mañana, Pansy, Narcissa… Draco estará con nosotros.

Y Narcissa soltó un suspiro aliviada a la vez que Pansy soltaba un chillido parecido a una exclamación de felicidad.

Su trabajo en este capítulo es encontrar dónde estuvo el hechizo ;), no es tan difícil, pero está como se diría "subliminal".

Falta poco para el final, de 2 a 3 capítulos yo diría, planeo llegar a los diez para que se un número bonito :P.

Gracias a Marbius por revisar.

Bien, se aceptan tomatazos y huevos podridos. Si alguien sigue leyendo, claro está... oO Gracias

 **SteDiethel** : Gracias linda tus reviews si me sirven de mucho y se agradecen, sé que hay gente que lee sin comentar, sus razones tendrán, yo las respeto. Aunque lamento decir que Draco si caerá en malas manos y Harry.. .Harry no sé qué hará xD. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, besos.


	8. Riddikulus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 **Riddikulus**   
_Por Regan_

 _– Mañana, Pansy, Narcissa… Draco estará con nosotros._

Y Narcissa soltó un suspiro aliviada a la vez que Pansy soltaba un chillido parecido a una exclamación de felicidad.  


La mañana sorprendió a Harry más descansado que nunca. Abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró que Draco descansaba en la misma cama, se había abrazado a él por la noche y así habían permanecido. Se sentía muy cómodo, el suave peso de Draco le proporcionaba el calor vital para mantenerse a buena temperatura en pleno invierno. Aunque en unas semanas, el invierno terminaría… y realmente deseaba que eso no impidiera que Draco lo siguiera abrazando para dormir.

Paso su mano lentamente por el cabello rubio, parecía increíble que ese cabello se mantuviera tan dócil incluso después de dormir. Harry hizo un gesto de envidia, su cabello no se mantenía así ni con mil toneladas de gomina. Quizá podría preguntarle a Draco qué Shampoo usaba… con o sin acondicionador, ¿Sería de ese para cabello lacio? Bajó su mirada por todo el cuerpo del rubio, ¿Todo el cabello de Draco sería lacio o habría…?

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Harry tosió y se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta que Draco estaba despierto y lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Nada… - y se levantó de la cama como un rayo, para al segundo siguiente estar en la ducha.

Draco se encogió de hombros ¿Había preguntado algo malo? Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, en el lugar que había ocupado Harry y donde todavía se podía sentir su calor, abrazó la almohada y se negó a levantarse.

Cuando el moreno salió de la ducha Draco estaba de nuevo paseando en los brazos de Morfeo, así que lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo.

\- Si no te levantas Dean no te dará de desayunar.

A eso sólo recibió un gruñido por respuesta y que Draco cambiara su posición, pero seguía durmiendo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó jalando al chico por los brazos – eres demasiado dormilón ¿Quién lo diría? – Otro jalón más – que el elegante y presumido rubio – otro jalón – fuera tan perezoso.

Y con un último jalón fuera de la cama, Draco fue a parar al piso junto con varias sábanas y con Harry de por medio; cuando el chico moreno perdió el equilibrio, se llevó con él una lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, al final el estruendo fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el departamento y pisos más abajo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Harry? ¿Draco?

Tres segundos después de la caída, Neville estaba en la puerta, varita en mano y dispuesto a petrificar al primero que se le cruzara por el camino.

\- ¡Está bien…! – respondió Harry medio levantándose con apoyo de la cama, con sábanas y otros adornos caídos de la mesita enredados en su cuerpo.

Neville no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la apariencia de Harry.

Recién salido de la ducha, con el cabello totalmente húmedo, la bata de baño y un montón de sábanas enredadas en él. Draco no estaba en mejores condiciones, tenía cara de estar muy enfadado, en el piso, esperando a que Harry se levantara para poder salirse él de todo el enredo y había cruzado los brazos en señal de que estaba a punto de soltarse en un berrinche kilométrico.

\- Tengan más cuidado cuando hagan estas cosas – guiñó Neville – no sean tan bruscos o se volverán a caer de la cama, con cuidado y lentamente es mejor.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas y los colores se subieron a los rostros de ambos antes de negar con la cabeza y empezar a balbucear.

\- No… eso…

\- Nosotros no estábamos…

\- Oh, no tienen que darme explicaciones – Y Neville entronó los ojos y cerró la puerta, dejando dentro de la habitación a una contrariada pareja.

\- Bueno… - suspiró Harry mientras se desenredaba de las sábanas – al menos logré quitarte de la cama…

Draco agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en la boca.

…

Un desayuno rápido. Unas mordidas de pan, medio vaso de jugo y una manzana para el camino fue todo lo que pudo tomar Harry antes de correr hacia la chimenea.

Por el camino tomó por la cintura a Draco y le dio un corto y sencillo beso, pero antes de dar la vuelta lo miró a los ojos y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Había algo extraño, un mal presentimiento latente en su corazón, pero se limitó a regresar y repetir el beso antes de salir disparado hacia el Ministerio, donde un grupo de aurores ya lo debían estar esperando para la misión que tenían ese día: Buscar a los mortífagos responsables de llegar hasta su cabaña y del ataque a Draco la última vez.

Aterrizó en la zona de chimeneas de la división de aurores y todavía tuvo que caminar a paso rápido por varios pasillos girando a la izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, tantas veces que, de no ser por que él ya se había acostumbrado a los pasillos de Hogwarts, seguramente se encontraría perdido. Al fin llegó al lugar que buscaba y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Al entrar, como esperaba, había toda una legión de aurores dispuestos con las pruebas que recién se habían encontrado, trabajando duramente en hechizos que les permitieran reconstruir los acontecimientos y ligarlos a alguna persona. Todos eran sospechosos hasta que se demostrara su inocencia. Una bruja de cabello revuelto que a Harry se le antojó bastante parecida a Hermione se acercó a él con varios folios en la mano.

\- Creo que los tengo – declaró orgullosa acomodándose las lentillas en la nariz.

Harry le sonrió a la chica y tomó los folios para hojearlos mientras la otra explicaba detenidamente todo lo que ella y el equipo de inteligencia del Ministerio habían descubierto en el menor tiempo posible.

\- Sospechamos – comenzó ella ajustándose los lentes con una molesta manía – que es un grupo de mortífagos que no llegaron a recibir la marca por cuestiones de edad… sabes que el Lord no permitía por aquellos tiempos que nadie menor de diecisiete le sirviera, por considerarlos… _inútiles potenciales_ …

Harry la miró horrorizado, la frialdad de las palabras de la chica le recordaban al mismísimo Lord.

\- Sólo trataba de dramatizar – comentó ella restándole importancia.

El caso es – continuó – que el grupo no excede las cinco personas, por lo que con una sola legión de aurores bastará y sobrará. La cuestión fue identificar exactamente de quiénes estábamos hablando, no se trataba de localizar marcas oscuras en sus antebrazos como hasta ahora lo habíamos hecho… ni tampoco se trataba de ir por ahí tratando de apresar a todo ex Slytherin que nos topáramos… - En este punto Harry recibió una mirada significativa.

Sí, tenía que admitir que su primera reacción fue atribuir los ataques a cualquier Slytherin que recordara, pero no era su culpa, ellos se habían ganado su desconfianza a base de muchos esfuerzos, no los iba a subestimar. "Un momento…", de pronto una gran inseguridad se apoderó de su mente.

\- ¿Intentas decir que no es de Slytherin el grupo que detectaron?

La chica sonrió complacida y se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

\- Bueno… la mayoría sí, lo son…

Harry cruzó los brazos con autosuficiencia, entonces no se había equivocado.

\- Pero me temo que el cabecilla del grupo no es quien nos esperábamos, señor Potter.

El moreno palideció al momento en que la chica le mostraba una hoja en especial, en el que se encontraban fotografías y datos del supuesto líder.

\- No…

La chica acomodó sus lentes con nerviosismo, la reacción del Chico Que Vivió la asustaba.

\- Sí… de hecho… señor Potter, hemos identificado una casi imperceptible red de acción de energías oscuras que hasta ahora no habían detectado nuestros sensores: justo en este parámetro – prosiguió señalando una nueva hoja – que curiosamente, si mira la dirección del chico que suponemos el líder, abarca el área de su ca…

Harry arrojó los papeles que la chica le extendía con un brazo y salió corriendo por la puerta, dispuesto a correr por los inmensos pasillos hasta llegar a las chimeneas. Tenía que llegar al departamento y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

\- …sa. - concluyó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía a Harry correr por entre los aurores, empujando a quien se le pusiera en el camino. – ¡Señor Potter! – gritó desesperada, para salir corriendo tras él - ¡Señor Potter! ¡Es que aún no le he dicho todo!

Aunque en medio de su carrera el chico podía captar los gritos desesperados de la bruja que corría tras él no se podía detener a charlar tranquilamente con ella sobre lo que el ministerio sabía o no o sospechaba, no cuando sabía que Draco se hallaba en peligro… en grave peligro.

\- No, no, no, no… - repetía agitadamente mientras giraba por los pasillos, maldiciendo interiormente a quien hubiera diseñado aquel edificio.

\- ¡Señor Potter…! ¡Sospechamos de la influencia de un hechizo…! – alcanzó a decir la agitada bruja antes de ver desaparecer a Harry entre llamas verdes – un… hechizo… de… imperius… - terminó agitada, pero Harry ya no la escuchaba.

…

Harry aterrizó en la chimenea de un departamento contiguo, donde sabía que vivían dos brujas hermanas a las que había saludado un par de veces en su estancia en el edificio. La chimenea del departamento de Neville y Dean estaba desactivada, alguien la había desactivado pero ¿Por qué?

Una de las brujas, que se encontraba en casa soltó un alarido al ver que un desconocido al que apenas había visto un par de veces bajaba por su chimenea, cubierto de polvo y corría por toda su casa hasta la puerta para luego salir como un huracán.

\- Definitivamente… creo que me cambiaré de vecindario.

La puerta del departamento estaba cerrada, eso de cualquier forma, era una buena señal, intentó abrirla con la llave que Dean le había dado pero esta no funcionaba. Entonces intentó con todos los hechizos para abrir puertas que recordaba. Nada. Se empezaba a desesperar…La puerta no quería abrir, como si escondiera algo macabro dentro…

Y entonces el rostro de Hermione vino a él y los millones de libros que la chica había leído también. Así que, dándose de topes por no haberlo recordado antes dio un paso hacia atrás y apuntó hacia la puerta.

\- _Bombarda._

La puerta se vino abajo en una nube de polvo, totalmente destruida, aún no terminaban de esparcirse los escombros cuando Harry cruzó por ella, esperando con todo su corazón que lo único que encontrara fuera a un muy molesto y empolvado Dean riñéndole por destruir su hogar.

Pero lo que se encontró no fue precisamente la mejor escena.

Un grito intentó salir de su garganta, pero se quedó atorado allí, mientras el mundo alrededor daba vueltas y se ponía borroso, sus ojos se humedecieron, conteniendo lágrimas silenciosas y su respiración se agitó. Antes de darse cuenta había caído de rodillas en el piso, con la varita fuera de su alcance y su vista fija al frente.

Su peor temor hecho realidad… la imagen misma de la devastación.

Draco… muerto. En el piso… con los ojos abiertos, muerto por la maldición letal. Avada Kedavra.

\- No – susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas con furia.

Avanzó hacia el cuerpo y lo levantó en sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró.

\- No… no… - repetía sin parar aferrando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó Neville apenas entró al departamento. Dean y él habían colocado hechizos para que les avisaran si algo andaba mal en casa. Desde hacía media hora Neville había estado recibiendo las señales, pero no había podido de salir del área de emergencias de San Mungo hasta entonces.

Neville se acercó y miró atónito el cuerpo del rubio… no podía ser… no podía ser así…

Harry se separó del cuerpo y se levantó, intentando mirar hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de compasión que seguro recibiría del medimago. Pero nada lo preparó para el grito que soltó Neville en cuanto el cuerpo de Draco se transformó para acto seguido convertirse en el de Dean. El sanador se quedó en shock, con los ojos vidriosos y no pudo articular palabra ni movimiento alguno.

Y entonces el moreno comprendió todo y se recriminó por su estupidez, tanto entrenamiento como auror y al final se había dejado llevar por una de las trampas más estúpidas.

Corrió hacia su varita y la tomó con manos aún temblorosas, sin embargo su voz sonó más segura que nunca cuando gritó:

\- _Riddikulus._

Y el cuerpo que yacía en el piso se transformó con un sonido bastante molesto en una imagen que Harry había conservado para la posteridad: Severus Snape vestido con las ropas de la abuela de Neville. "Sabía que algún día podía usar esa mala imagen mental para algo útil…"

Con la respiración aún agitada y los ojos irritados por el reciente llanto Harry se acercó a Neville.

\- Tenemos problemas.

Neville asintió sin realmente prestar atención, con los ojos desorbitados y el corazón claramente acelerado.

Mirando el departamento con detenimiento no faltaba nada, nada estaba fuera de su lugar, el lugar no parecía haber sido forzado y no había signos de violencia. Y eso hizo que Harry volviera a palidecer, entonces los informes no estaban equivocados.

\- Neville… tenemos graves problemas… es algo… con…

\- Dean – Completó el medimago parpadeando y comprendiendo todo. Su pareja se había comportado demasiado extraño la noche anterior y aún peor esa mañana.

Esa mañana cuando Harry y él se habían despedido para ir a sus trabajos. Y lo habían dejado solo. Sólo con Draco.

Harry asintió y se apresuró a activar la chimenea, Neville se introdujo con él y ambos llegaron al Ministerio.

Cuando Harry entró en el recinto, empapado en sudor por haber corrido como nunca en su vida, se hizo el silencio total. Los aurores detuvieron lo que hacían y voltearon su vista hacia él y hacia su compañero, Neville, que aún llevaba cara de susto.

\- Legión… aurores… ahora…

Fueron todas las palabras que necesitaron. Hubo un revuelo general y dos minutos después una decena de aurores desaparecía del Ministerio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yep… cumplieron su promesa y Draco está con ellos. ¡Y está bien! Antes de que me asesinéis, está sano y salvo, pero en sus manos… y ahora empieza la acción, Harry como nuestro héroe tendrá que rescatar al rubio en peligro :P

Felicidades a Amidala Granger que ha adivinado a quién le han lanzado el hechizo :P y en el próximo capítulo explicaré cómo pasó todo detalladamente.

Por ahora podéis decirme lo que pensáis de la historia… o de mí, o si queréis, contarme lo que pensáis sobre Bush, pero dejad comentario xD.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Comentarios:

 **SteDiethel** : Jejeje, bueno, he de decir que mis historias tienen algo en común: Todo tiene una razón, pero nada es lo que parece. Y no, el hechizo no lo envió cuando carraspeó :P, pero no es mala la idea… Harry es el héroe, así que debe de salvarlo ¡tiene que hacerlo! Nuestro Draco es demasiado tierno y hermoso como para sufrir. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Saludos

 **Diabolik** : ¡Hola! Pues dímelo por todas partes, que yo me alegro mucho de leer tus comentarios y bueno, a petición tuya una vez que acabe todo este alboroto Harry le comprará el juguete… xD ya quiero ver qué hará el rubio con él… Y para nada que seas enfadosa, al contrario, ¡me ha hecho ilusión leerte aquí y en slasheaven!

 **Riku Lupin** : No te preocupes, espero que hayas encontrado el hechizo, comprendo que andes con prisa, en estos días la vida va demasiado rápido… gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enviarme review. El final ya viene, ya viene, intento actualizar rápido pero creo que soy lenta por naturaleza XD

 **Amidala Granger** : ¡Wow! Pues primero agradecerte el comentario y que al fin hayas decidido lanzarlo, no importa, aunque me encantan los comentarios sé que hay gente que lee sin comentar y cada quién tiene sus razones, como tú :P Y segundo… ¡wow! Has sido la única que atinó a quién le lanzaron el hechizo. Sí, fue a Dean y lo demás, se resolverá en los siguientes capisss. Y no me desanimo, siempre hay gente como tú que nos impulsa a seguir ;)


	9. Wingardum Leviosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _De J.K., no míos… háganme feliz y no demanden…_

_De J.K., no míos… háganme feliz y no demanden…_

 **Wingardum Leviosa**

 _Para Abbi, por darme la oportunidad de regresar a mi vida, por estar ahí y por echarle ganas a sus estudios. Nunca te rindas ni te desanimes, puedes lograr lo que sea… ya ves, hasta lograste que actualizara este fic XD. TQM._

 __

\- Legión… aurores… ahora…

Fueron todas las palabras que necesitaron. Hubo un revuelo general y dos minutos después una decena de aurores desaparecía del Ministerio.

Draco abrió los ojos para encontrarse desparramado en un sillón que no conocía, se levantó en un solo movimiento, asustado y miró a su alrededor, había más personas que al principio no pudo enfocar por un efecto aturdidor.

Parpadeó hasta que pudo más o menos comprender lo que ocurría y lo que había ocurrido, aunque su mente en realidad se enfocaba en procesar que ocurriría para que pudiera salir de ahí. Y rápido.

Estaba asustado, realmente estaba asustado, su respiración se aceleró al tiempo que intentaba levantarse pero unos brazos gordos y fuertes se lo impidieron, se quedó quieto en el sillón, aterrorizado.

\- Hola… hijo.

Draco soltó un grito ahogado al reconocer que frente a él estaba una mujer rubia que parecía más bien su clon exacto pero en femenino y más viejo… y con arrugas y una cara de pocos amigos que al chico no le agradó nada.

\- ¡Draco!

Hubiera jurado que era un chillido lo que había escuchado y no su nombre, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una chica un poco pesada de cabello rubio y rostro nada agradable le cayó encima apretándolo en un desagradable abrazo.

Miró para todos lados y trató de reconocer a la gente que estaba en la habitación sin éxito alguno, le dolía la cabeza y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, aunque sospechaba de algo, o mejor, de alguien.

\- Te extrañé tanto, pensé que nunca te recuperaríamos – la chica le besó una mejilla – estabas con ese odioso y no regresabas y yo estaba muerta de la preocupación – besó la otra mejilla – pero me alegra ver que estás sano y salvo, ahora con nosotros – entonces besó sus labios.

Hasta ese momento, sin la memoria de lo que había ocurrido antes, los únicos besos que tenía para comparar eran los de Harry y, definitivamente, prefería mil veces los besos del moreno, con asco empujó a la rubia lejos de él, lo más lejos que sus fuerzas le permitieron.

Todos lo miraban extrañados. Excepto uno, que parecía ya haber esperado esa reacción.

\- Os lo dije, los oblivates le pegaron fuerte, no hay manera de que recuerde nada.

\- Pero… pero… pero…

\- Pero nada Pansy, afortunadamente _yo_ estoy a cargo. Y como soy más listo que vosotras, tengo esto…

El hombre levantó un pequeño frasco en el que se distinguía una poción de color escarlata. Todos soltaron una exclamación, al parecer los había sorprendido.

\- Sinceramente, no sé qué harían sin mí, yo fui el que encontró a Draco, fui yo quien hizo todo para que llegara hasta aquí y lo mejor de todo… soy yo el que tengo la poción.

Draco anotó mentalmente todo eso, a Harry le parecería muy interesante saber quién era el que había organizado esa pequeña guerra, no sabía su nombre, no podía pensar claro, pero según lo que había oído de Harry, el único que podría tener la poción era Snape…

\- Bueno, bueno, sabemos que eres grande y maravilloso, ahora dame eso.

Pansy arrebató el bote y lo abrió, Draco se irguió en el sillón dispuesto a no dejar que, lo que fuera eso… entrara por su boca, pero los movimientos bruscos de Pansy al taparle la nariz lo obligaron a abrir la boca buscando aire y cuando la chica cerró su mandíbula aún sin dejarlo respirar Draco tuvo que tragar absolutamente toda la poción. Tenía un sabor amargo y era muy viscosa, sintió los restos atorarse en su garganta y ganas de vomitar; empujó a Pansy de nuevo e intentó dar arcadas, pero los brazos tras él se lo impidieron.

\- Bien, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar el efecto y entonces Draco, compañero, volverás a ser el de antes.

No quería, no quería recordar, sabía que vendrían muchos malos recuerdos y no quería, tenía miedo de saber qué había ocurrido, tenía miedo de conocer al verdadero Draco.

No ahora, no ahora que estaba solo…

Harry se apareció en el lugar y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a tirarla con un solo hechizo, estaba furioso, definitivamente furioso con quien estaba detrás de todo eso y no se había atrevido a darle la cara, iba a asesinar a todos los que se le pusieran enfrente.

De pronto sintió un jalón y alguien le cubrió la boca, había dos personas.

\- ¡Tú¡Y tú! Malditos traidores, me las pagarán…

\- Oh, cállate Potter.

Harry se soltó y les apuntó alternativamente, decidiendo a quien de los dos se cargaría primero.

\- Snape, Zabini.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó por enésima vez Pansy.

Draco sólo le devolvió una mirada llena de rabia y rencor, no estaba dispuesto a responderles nada de lo que preguntaran y ahora mismo se mordía los labios. Sentía sus pensamientos hirviendo y ocasionalmente aparecían imágenes inconexas que no entendía.

\- Draco… cariño, escucha… - intervino Narcissa – te queremos aquí, con nosotros, por que es aquí a donde perteneces, sabemos que el secuestro con Potter pudo haberte afectado pero…

\- ¡No me secuestró! – gruñó Draco en el límite de su paciencia.

\- Oh… bueno, técnicamente sí lo hizo. Te mantuvo bajo su techo, con tus recuerdos borrados y sin tu consentimiento…

\- Tenía mi consentimiento – refutó Draco escupiendo las palabras.

\- Bien… pero aún así, te tenía sin recuerdos ¿Cómo ibas tú a saber que lo odiabas a muerte? Que…

\- Lo sabía, él me lo dijo.

Narcissa y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada asustada.

\- ¿Entonces…? – Se atrevió Pansy - ¿Entonces estabas con él por tu… voluntad?

Draco asintió con firmeza, al tiempo que imágenes de lo que parecía ser su infancia llegaban a su mente y lo golpeaban con mucha fuerza. Cerró los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y quería salir de ahí.

Se escuchó una explosión en la habitación contigua y Goyle salió corriendo de ella.

\- ¿Dónde está el jefe? – preguntó asustado.

\- Afuera, parece que hay aurores rondando ¿Qué ocurre ahí?

\- Creo que…

Se escuchó una nueva explosión y la puerta se vino abajo, dejando ver la figura de un mago moreno detrás de ella.

\- …Que el hechizo que lanzó ya no tiene efecto.

Neville buscaba con desesperación a Harry, los aurores ya estaban intentando entrar en la casa, pero varias extrañas barreras se habían levantado y les impedían el paso. ¡Y para rematar el moreno estaba desaparecido!

\- ¡Harry!

Lo encontró, sentado en el piso mirando fijamente a dos personas que reconoció inmediatamente: Severus Snape y Blaise Zabini. Neville les apuntó.

\- No… Neville… - pidió Harry.

\- Pero Harry…

\- Neville – Harry sacudió la cabeza y Neville bajó la varita – no vas a creerlo, pero en este momento en verdad necesitamos una explicación y los únicos que pueden darla son ellos.

\- Robaron la poción – informó Blaise – en estos momentos está recuperando sus recuerdos.

\- Pero dijiste que sólo los recuerdos más fuertes…

\- Mejoré la fórmula, por eso había estado tardando tanto tiempo – respondió fríamente Snape.

\- Aún así, tú entregaste a Draco y usaste a Dean en eso – acusó Neville apuntando de nuevo a Blaise. Harry también envió una mirada de desconfianza.

\- Hazlo – ordenó Snape y empujó a Blaise hacia el frente.

Los tres esperaron… Blaise estaba nervioso, pero aún así levantó su camisa y dejó ver su antebrazo.

Harry levantó los ojos confundido.

\- He estado vigilando lo que ocurre cerca de tu casa Potter, desde que pudimos localizar a Draco – Harry lo miró con enfado – no puedes culparnos, pasaste siete años peleando a muerte contra él, no confiábamos en ti, después nos dimos cuenta de que era la mejor manera de mantenerlo seguro… desafortunadamente ellos – señaló la casa – lo encontraron primero, y tengo que admitirlo, fueron más astutos.

\- Pensé que había quedado claro – agregó Snape – que si yo digo que Blaise Zabini no es mortífago y que si yo digo que pueden confiar en él, estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Pero, entonces ¿Quién…? – intentó Neville.

\- Ayer – continuó Blaise rápidamente – tenía que ir a tu casa por la tarde, pero los mantuve vigilados todo el día, hubo un momento en que Dean salió de la casa, y me pareció que no era el único que vigilaba sus movimientos, pero no le presté atención – su voz sonaba arrepentida – para cuando llegué hasta él tuve que inventar un pretexto para acercarme y aún así no encontré un momento para asegurarme que no estuviera bajo el imperius, así que decidí escoltarlo hasta su departamento, donde sabía que Draco estaba protegido y no podrían hacerle daño…

\- Le gritaste a Draco cuando te preguntó por la marca – aseguró Harry.

\- ¡Estaba nervioso, maldita sea! – gritó Blaise –cuando me pongo nervioso grito… primero no saber si Dean estaba hechizado y luego ustedes – señaló a Harry – ¡En el sillón…!

\- Eso no explica¿Quién es el que lanzó el hechizo sobre Dean¿Quién robó la poción y…?

\- ¿Es que aún no se da cuenta Longbottom? – preguntó Snape con sorna – pensé que reconocería la casa de un… viejo amigo.

Neville levantó la vista y aunque al principio no encontró nada extraño, un pequeño sobresalto hizo que comprendiera.

\- ¿Harry?

Harry asintió.

Draco estaba sudando frío, ahora había recuerdos de su adolescencia cruzando por su mente, muchos de los cuales no eran nada gratos para él, había mortífagos, sangre, guerra… y había un hombre… Lord Voldemort…

Dean no tuvo problema para librarse de Goyle, y ahora su única enemiga a vencer era Narcissa, quien aunque ya mayor, tenía una destreza extraña con la varita que lo estaba sorprendiendo.

Pansy se había tirado en el piso junto a Draco y lloriqueaba asustada.

El hombre que hacía las veces de líder entró en la estancia y miró la escena.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí – alertó – hay aurores rodeando la casa, no entiendo cómo pudieron…

\- Cállate y ayúdame con este – gritó Narcissa.

El hombre tiró un hechizo aturdidor y desmayó a Dean.

\- Bien… intentemos calmarnos. Crabbe está afuera, nos avisará si esos malditos logran romper la barrera, si Potter está con ellos entrarán en menos de cinco minutos, así que necesitamos un nuevo escondite ¿Sugerencias?

\- ¡Se supone que este lugar era el más seguro! - chilló Pansy.

\- Era, ya no es, ahora tenemos que largarnos ¡muévanse! Y tú – ordenó a Goyle que intentaba reaccionar – llévate a Dean, lo quiero intacto ¿entendido?

Pansy se abrazó a Draco e intentó levantarlo, pero no pudo contra el peso del rubio.

\- Usa un maldito levitador, tonta – bufó Narcissa.

La rubia Parkinson comenzó a lloriquear más fuerte, ahora tenía miedo.

\- En realidad, Potter, ninguno de los que están ahí dentro estuvo en batalla en los tiempos del Lord, eso explica todos los errores que cometieron. Pensaban aterrorizar y lo único que consiguieron fue una legión de aurores sobre ellos – puntualizó Blaise.

\- Bien.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y se colocó en posición de duelo.

\- Entonces… es hora de que vean que esto no es un juego.

Blaise abrió la boca y pretendió hablar, pero antes de que saliera media palabra Harry ya había lanzado un hechizo contra la puerta de la casa y ésta había desaparecido.

\- Wow… - fue todo lo que pudo decir, una oleada de aurores entraron tras Harry.

Adentro todo parecía bastante normal, excepto por el hecho de que estaba atestado de magia oscura, una obviamente practicada por novatos, pero aún así magia oscura, que Harry pudo percibir al instante.

Escuchó un ruido y vio como uno de sus aurores había atrapado a un chico enorme, gordo y feo que reconoció como Crabbe, era lo que menos le importaba, él siguió corriendo y tiró la puerta que daba a la estancia.

\- ¡Alto!

Delante de él estaban Pansy, intentando levitar a un Draco semiinconsciente y Goyle con el cuerpo de Dean.

Los aurores entraron rápidamente y se encargaron de ellos, no fue difícil, aunque habían presentado resistencia al final los hechizos aturdidores les dieron de lleno.

\- ¡A ella!

Otros aurores se lanzaron sobre Narcissa, quien intentaba huir de la escena discretamente.

Harry analizó el lugar, había algo que no le agradaba en todo eso. Aunque a Dean y a Draco ya los estaban atendiendo él sentía que había sido demasiado fácil… demasiado…

\- Ha… Harry – lo llamó Draco - cuidado…

Al momento Harry volteó sólo para ver a un rostro bastante conocido, pero que aún así no dejó de sorprenderlo.

\- Seamus…

Neville entró en ese momento a la habitación, y en cuanto vio a su amigo no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Dean y él habían confiado en Seamus para todo, siempre… había sido un gran apoyo, pero ahora quedaba todo claro.

Seamus y Dean habían sido pareja en la escuela, pero a pesar de esto Neville había aceptado al chico, pensando que tenía buenas intenciones, lo había engañado… los había engañado. Pensó que Seamus había superado con el tiempo todo lo que había ocurrido para que Dean terminara con Neville, pero ahora comprobaba que no.

¿Desde cuándo se había unido a las filas del Lord? Era la pregunta… ¿Desde cuándo estaba pasando información de lo que Dean y Neville le platicaban sobre Harry¿Qué tanto sabía?

La respuesta le llegó a Neville con un sabor amargo.

Si Seamus había logrado dirigir a los mortífagos hasta ahí y había logrado arrancar a Draco del departamento a pesar de la seguridad…

\- Hola Harry… Neville… un honor tenerlos en mi humilde hogar.

Harry sintió escalofríos, no podía recordar a Seamus de otra manera que el niño con el que había compartido dormitorio por siete años en Hogwarts. Y obviamente este chico no era el mismo.

\- Seamus ¿por qué?

\- Bah, esperaba una pregunta más inteligente…

Uno de los aurores lanzó un aturdidor que Seamus esquivó.

\- Por que me cansé de ser lo que era, por que quise, por que me sentí traicionado… hay muchas razones, yo qué sé – se encogió de hombros.

\- Seamus… si no opones resistencia los cargos contra ti serán menos severos…

\- ¿En serio? Qué esperanzador…

El auror que lo había atacado salió volando con un hechizo de Seamus.

\- Seamus¡Basta! – ordenó Harry – sabes que contra mí no tendrás oportunidad de todas formas, detente.

\- No… no tendría oportunidad si usara un simple Avada Kedavra…

Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que Draco se había arrastrado hasta Dean, eso era mejor, que se alejara, no sabía lo que Seamus iba a hacer o si sería peligroso.

\- El castigo que tú mereces es mucho más fuerte y… doloroso.

\- Seamus…

\- ¿Qué castigo crees que te mereces, Potter?

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron, con un poco de entendimiento.

\- Oblivates – susurró Harry y Seamus rió.

\- Eureka¿Quién crees que le sugirió a Lucius ese castigo tan… peculiar?

\- ¡Tú! – respondió Harry asustado, se lo habría esperado de todos, menos de él.

\- Vaya, así que aún recuerdas, el boggart en último año Harry ¿Cuál era tu peor miedo¿Ser oblivateado¿No recordar nada de tu vida pasada _nunca más_?

\- El boggart tú…

\- Sí, yo lo puse para ti, y también el que estaba en el departamento hoy, curiosamente resulta que ahora tu peor miedo sería… esto…

Seamus apuntó a Draco y Harry se sobresaltó.

\- Avada…

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

Seamus cayó de espaldas, pero aún sosteniendo su varita.

\- Estúpido – se levantó con algo de dificultad y le apuntó de nuevo.

Harry ardía en ira¡él había confiado en Seamus, y ahora el chico sólo le sonreía victorioso.

\- Oblivate.

No pudo reaccionar, antes de que el hechizo le diera de lleno. Los aurores se habían asustado, y retrocedieron, le habían dado a Harry Potter…

Seamus levantó de nuevo la varita…

\- Obli…

\- Wingardum Leviosa.

La varita de Seamus se escapó de su mano y voló muy por arriba de su cabeza, volteó hacia donde provenía el hechizo y se encontró a Draco, con los ojos llenos de furia y apuntándole directamente con la varita que le había quitado a Dean.

Los hechizos aturdidores de varios aurores dieron contra Seamus y al fin lo sometieron.

Neville y Draco corrieron hacia Harry. El chico había caído al piso y su mirada estaba perdida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Qué tal:P espero haber logrado el efecto que deseaba ;)

Y el próximo capítulo nos vemos para el final...

Hasta entonces.

Bueno chicas, ya recibí el mail ese de los reviews y tal y me leí y releí las reglas, los términos y condiciones y todo lo que encontré en ese aspecto, me refiero a información oficial. No desconfío de las personitas que iniciaron esta cadena, ni nada por el estilo, pero mientras no haya un mensaje claro y oficial de los administradores de ff net que diga que no puedo responder reviews yo me niego a no hacer algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Por si cualquier duda, entiendo perfectamente el inglés y no encontré ninguna regla clara, además, mi historia es una de las millones que se publican aquí, dudo mucho que se tomen la molestia de multarme siendo yo tan poco importante :P y menos ahora que sólo me falta un capítulo para terminar ¬.¬

En todo caso no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que me salto las reglas xD

 **Amidala Granger** : Sips, aunque adivinaste… a la mitad xD jejeje, pero no podía decirlo hasta éste capítulo. Felicidades por todos tus reviews corazón, sabes que en cuanto tenga tiempo lo leeré, y espero sea pronto. Gracias por el aviso, bonita, como ya leíste arriba, ahí está mi respuesta. Bueno, espero que te guste el capi y gracias por presionarme para escribir xD

 **SteDiethel** : Pues sí, el maldito… digo, el maldecido… (¡qué raro suena eso!) fue Dean. No te preocupes, ya he respondido arriba sobre eso y en todo caso que quitaran mi fic de aquí hay otros sitios donde también lo estoy subiendo… bueno, vale, sólo en slasheaven (punto) com.

 **Riku Lupin:** Noooo, no te estreses, he intentado actualizar rapidito, para quitarte el estrés, así que tranquila, muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo.


	10. Finite Incantatem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _De J.K., no míos… háganme feliz y no demanden…_

_De J.K., no míos… háganme feliz y no demanden…_

 **Finite Incantatem**

 _Para todas y todos aquellos que leyeron (y leerán) esta historia y llegaron hasta aquí (Vale, también para los que se atoraron en el tercer capítulo, cof)._

 __

Los parpados se abrieron lentamente dejando entrever dos verdes pupilas y tras una serie de pestañeos incontrolables se acostumbraron a la tenue luz que llenaba la habitación. Intentó incorporarse un poco y un ligero mareo detuvo toda intención. Sintió una presencia a su lado y volteó para encontrarse con un chico rubio observándolo atentamente con profundas orbes grises desde el sillón que estaba frente a él.

\- Al fin despertaste – medio sonrió el rubio luchando contra un bostezo.

Daba el reloj las tres de la mañana, Harry había permanecido dormido toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Dean y Neville aún estaban en el hospital por heridas menores, nada grave, pero pasarían ahí la noche en observación. Blaise y Snape habían estado ahí hasta la media noche, acompañándolos, hasta que Draco les aseguró que podían irse, él se encargaría de todo.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Draco sintió un Dejavú con esa escena, siendo que algunos meses antes él había estado precisamente en esa situación y había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta.

\- ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo que pasó? – preguntó tentativamente.

\- Eh… no estoy seguro.

Un brillo pasó por los ojos plateados y sonrió con malicia mientras caminaba hacia el otro sillón.

Harry se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, incorporándose y mirando fijamente al rubio que se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa bastante extraña para su gusto.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Yo no… - su cabeza se sentía estallar y su cerebro definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a cooperar – estoy muy confundido…

\- Oh… - exclamó con fingida pena y sonrió mientras en su frente se dibujaba la palabra "venganza" con letras de oro.

 _En los últimos meses Draco había decidido que estaba fastidiado de Seamus Finnigan y sus acercamientos a su padre. Lucius parecía muy complacido con las ideas del chico y sobre todo, confiaba en él por sobre todos, porque había estado pasándoles información sobre los movimientos de Harry Potter y los había prevenido varias veces de las búsquedas de los aurores._

Pero el repentino compañerismo de Lucius hacia Finnigan no hacía más que descontrolar los nervios de Draco y hacerlo maldecir al irlandés mentalmente cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

\- Repasemos – indicó Draco con una angelical sonrisa coronando sus labios.

\- Fui capturado por los mortífagos, quienes me torturaron por días enteros después de que vencí a Voldemort y…

\- ¿Y…? – le animó a continuar.

\- Tú me has rescatado, traído a tu cabaña y curado…

\- Exacto – asintió Draco.

\- … Por lo que supongo te debo estar tremendamente agradecido…

\- Así es – afirmó Draco rotundamente.

\- Pero no entiendo por qué…

\- No me cuestiones, Potter… - hizo un movimiento para que se callara - soy tu héroe salvador y tienes algunas deudas conmigo…

Y Harry sólo resopló. Grandioso. Ahora le debía la vida a su peor enemigo.

 _Draco estaba tremendamente arrepentido por haber tenido que elegir el lado oscuro para la guerra, ahora que el Señor Oscuro había caído. Afortunadamente a él no lo buscaban, no había llegado a colocarse la marca por ser muy joven. Lo cuál al final había resultado igual, ahora que tenía que esconderse al lado de su padre por largas temporadas, siempre fiel a la causa, siempre Draco Malfoy._

Aunque realmente todo lo que era Malfoy, era una mera apariencia, pero no podía descuidarse… ni siquiera con Blaise, al que admiraba. Blaise se había negado rotundamente a unirse a los mortífagos y ahora recibía protección de Snape. Pero el caso de Draco era diferente… si daba un paso en falso, firmaba su sentencia de muerte.  


\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Harry asustado, cuando Draco se colocó prácticamente sobre él, apenas unos centímetros elevado, gracias a que se sostenía del reposa brazos.

\- Cobrándome las deudas… - susurró muy cerca, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

El rostro de Harry era toda una poesía. Sus ojos abiertos por el terror y su pecho hiperventilándose.

 _Pero el colmo de todo vino cuando Finnigan le sugirió a su padre una 'genial' idea para evitar que Potter los encontrara o delatara. Y Draco se sintió furioso cuando Lucius vino a él diciéndole que esa idea era magnífica y le reprochó por no tener ideas como las del ex Gryffindor. Draco tuvo unas ganas enormes de darse de topes contra la puerta del recibidor al más puro estilo de un elfo doméstico._

\- No… no… no tienes que… - intentó empujar a Draco pero sólo logró que se pegara más a él.

\- Oh sí, si tengo que – respondió el otro con una risita.

Harry estaba realmente sudando frío. De repente despertaba ahí, en un lugar desconocido para él con su jurado enemigo, ahora supuesto salvador, a punto de echársele encima y al parecer con no muy sanas intenciones…

 _Esa noche había sido definitivamente asquerosa. Su madre no había parado de hablar y hablar y hablar sobre su próximo matrimonio con la estúpida Parkinson y de cómo ayudaría eso a recuperar el buen nombre y posición de la familia. Draco estaba hastiado, no quería casarse con Pansy, pero tendría que hacerlo o estaría traicionando a su estirpe. Aunque, en su exterior, sólo había sonrisas y besos para su 'hermosa' futura esposa y para su 'adorada' madre, por dentro no paraba de maldecir su suerte._

Ahora su existencia se resumía a huir y esconderse al lado de su padre y preparar su boda. Patético.

Si pudiera hacer algo por su vida, sólo se le ocurría una cosa… auto-oblivatearse hasta olvidar todo. Desde la horrible vida que se veía obligado a llevar hasta cómo se llamaba. Pensaba que ese sería un excelente escape, aunque ficticio. No se le ocurría otra manera de huir.

El moreno se vio atrapado por unos suaves labios que dominaban los suyos, acompañados por una inquieta lengua que intentaba abrirse camino hacia un lugar mejor. No supo bien qué había pasado pero soltó un gemido que fue aprovechado para invadirlo y… a partir de ahí no se resistió más.

Aunque para qué negarlo más que "no oponer resistencia", eso más bien podía describirse como "colaborar con el asunto", pues ahora sus manos estaban en la espalda y el la cabellera rubia, respectivamente y se movían inquietas buscando más contacto.

Vamos, que para ser una paga, a él le estaba agradando eso de pagar de en cómodas facilidades…

 _Había escuchado sin querer la conversación de Seamus con su padre, todo estaba planeado para esa noche y nada podía salir mal… Harry Potter sería el único que estaría en el Bosque Prohibido… y Draco no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. ¿Podría hacerlo? Era como suicidarse, y no tenía muchas oportunidades…_

\- ¿Y qué pasará después del hechizo?

\- Quedará inconciente por horas… si no es que días…

"Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas", pensó Draco antes de respirar profundamente y tomar una decisión.

La paga se estaba poniendo muy interesante, pero aún así Harry no podía evitar ese sentimiento de desconcierto y pánico que lo asaltó una vez más cuando la boca de Draco bajó hasta su cuello. En definitiva, había algo muy extraño en todo eso, su cuerpo respondía, pero su cerebro le ordenaba parar. Comenzó a temblar, probando esa mezcla extraña que daba el placer de lo desconocido y lo prohibido.

\- No, no hagas eso… - gimió - ¿Por qué?

\- Oh… - respondió con voz serena – digamos que me estoy cobrando todas las que me debes…

Y ya no hubo más respuesta que un gritito de Harry cuando los dientes de Draco se hundieron en su cuello.

 _El Bosque Prohibido estaba demasiado oscuro y él estuvo a punto de arrepentirse… aunque se lo pensó mejor. Si no lo hacía, Harry Potter sería capturado y como había dicho Snape, si Harry Potter no atrapaba a los mortífagos, nadie lo haría; además él terminaría casado con Pansy…. Si lo hacía, había una remota oportunidad de salvar al chico y que capturara a esos estúpidos que le hacían la vida imposible, además… él no recordaría nada, no lo podrían culpar… en ninguno de los dos bandos. Era como comenzar una nueva vida. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro._

Si lograba engañarlos, si lograba que los hechizos le dieran… no pudo impedir un estremecimiento al pensar nuevamente que eso era suicidio.

\- ¡Malfoy! – medio gruñó y medio gimió Harry.

\- ¿Dime? – respondió con una sonrisa angelical sacando ligeramente su rostro del cuenco que lo estaba entreteniendo tanto.

\- No hagas esto… - pidió Harry – hay muchas otras formas en que puedo pagarte lo que hiciste por mí, mira… yo…

Draco bajó la vista y dejó que una cascada rubia cubriera sus ojos. No quería que Harry viera lo que había en ellos.

 _Caminó con decisión entre las espesas sombras, estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar. Sin embargo, quizá por el nerviosismo, no sintió ninguna presencia, así que pretendió seguir derecho, cuando ocurrió…_

\- Nunca.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Harry confundido y entrecerró los ojos. Draco estaba mirándolo fijamente, de nuevo estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Nunca – repitió – te atrevas a olvidarme.

\- No te…

El rostro de Draco se escondió aún más. No quería que viera sus ojos, por que lo que había en ellos era decepción. Era lógico que Harry no recordara, Seamus se había vengando borrando los recuerdos de su extraña relación… aclaremos, los últimos meses… puesto que su relación siempre había sido extraña…

Pero con todo y explicaciones eso no evitaba que Draco sintiera una enorme necesidad de lanzar todas las maldiciones que conocía contra Finnigan, cosa que era imposible ya que él y sus eficientes cómplices habían parado en Azkabán y en un acto de extrema lealtad hacia su líder habían confesado todos los crímenes, en los que el que peor quedara era el irlandés…

\- Toma…

Draco le extendió un frasco, en él se encontraba lo que había sobrado de la poción que él había bebido y se levantó del sillón.

Harry vio la figura de Draco entre las sombras del amanecer que se colaban por la ventana.

 _\- Oblivate – Siete, eran siete los rayos que vio estrellarse contra su propio cuerpo. Eran siete rayos que actuarían al momento borrando todas sus memorias desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás._

Harry bebió la poción después de pensarlo mucho y observar atentamente a Draco. No parecía que le quisiera envenenar, además no perdería mucho… ¿Qué cosa más horrible le podía ocurrir que ser medio violado por su enemigo a muerte?

Bebió del frasco, el sabor era categóricamente horrible, estuvo a punto de levantarse y vomitarlo todo, pero Draco lo retuvo suavemente y Harry cerró los ojos.

 _No estaba enamorado de Harry Potter, terminantemente no lo estaba. Pero esas semanas a su lado le hicieron pensar lo contrario. Harry… o James, como lo había conocido, se portaba muy bien con él, a su lado todos los miedos y ansiedades de Draco… o Daniel, como le habían hecho creer, desaparecían y se sentía seguro._

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba enamorado y que quería a ese hombre que le daba cariño, seguridad y que lo protegía por sobre todas las cosas…  


Unos minutos después todas las imágenes esporádicas comenzaban a tomar forma en su cabeza, como si un rompecabezas se armara lentamente y al final todas las piezas encararon. Draco… Daniel, el peligro, los hechizos, la traición… y los últimos minutos, en los que el rubio de ojos grises se había estado burlando de él…

El color rojo se fue apoderando de Harry como si un niño pequeño lo estuviera iluminando, hasta que al final no fueron sólo sus mejillas, sino toda su cara la que parecía arder. En parte por la vergüenza, en parte por la rabia que le daba…

\- ¡Draco!

Oh, pero Draco tenía esa extraña habilidad de salir corriendo antes de que Harry pudiera decir escreguto de cola explosiva….

 _…Un Desmaius para retenerlo a su lado…_

\- ¡Si te atrapo te voy a descuartizar, así que ruega a Merlín que hayas heredado lo escurridizo de las serpientes!

 _…Un Morsmordre para saber que estaba en peligro…_

Draco simplemente era presa de un ataque de risa mientras corría por toda la cabaña de Harry, evitando que le diera alcance. Podría amarlo mucho, pero su orgullo jamás olvidaría la 'broma' que Harry le había jugado cuando lo vio sin memorias.

 _…Un Rictusempra para el primer beso…_

\- ¡Te lo merecías "James"! - gritó Draco antes de escabullirse por la puerta.

\- ¡Danie… Draco!

 _… Un Fidelius para protegerlo…_

Una bola de nieve fue a estrellarse contra el costado del rostro de Harry.

\- Lo bueno de esta parte del país es que la nieve aún no se derrite… - informó Draco, con una sonrisa en la boca y otra bola de nieve jugando en su mano.

\- ¡Te voy a…!

 _… Un Serpensortia para perdonar los tiempos pasados…_

Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco y al minuto siguiente los dos rodaban por entre las capas de nieve que ya estaban un poco delgadas.

 _… Un Imperius para robárselo…_

Harry atrapó a Draco, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y con los brazos a sus costados.

\- Si te mueves te irá mal… - gruñó con orgullo en los ojos.

\- No es por interrumpir tu momento de gloria… pero mi espalda está sobre la nieve y me estoy helando…

 _…Un Riddikulus por conocer su peor miedo…_

\- No quiero perderte jamás.

 _… Y un Wingardum para arrebatar el arma que le haría daño…_

\- Y no es que yo quiera que me pierdas…

Las miradas se encontraron y en ellas se leyó… un poco de amor, pero más bien se leyó el frío que se les estaba colando hasta por los huesos.

\- …pero… tampoco quiero un resfriado… así que si me permites… - Draco hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero Harry no se le quitó de encima - ¿Harry? ¡Son las tres de la mañana y me estoy helando!

\- Eso, señor "Yo-mejor-huyo-de-la-cabaña" debió pensarlo antes de salir corriendo.

\- Mmm… pero no negarás que tú saliste tras de mí…

\- ¡Eres un maldito rubio tramposo!

\- ¿La verdad?… sí… soy el rubio más astuto, inteligente, guapo, encantador e irresistible que hayas conocido en tu vida…

Dos segundos después Draco cerraba la puerta de la cabaña tras entrar en ella y Harry apaleaba furioso la madera… desde afuera.

Algunos meses después…

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué esas brujas dejaron este departamento – confesó Dean mientras Blaise tocaba la puerta.

\- Se rumorea que alguien entró por la chimenea de su casa sin su consentimiento… - respondió Neville.

\- Como sea… ¿Quieren decirme por que llevo media hora aquí parado y no abren?

\- Acostúmbrate – Dean se encogió de hombros – regularmente eso ocurre por las mañanas no sé qué diablos estarán…

El estrépito de una caída muy fuerte y luego algunas otras caídas leves se escuchó por todo el edificio.

\- …haciendo – terminó.

\- ¡Suficiente! – gritó Blaise – tiraré esta maldita puerta…

Dicho y hecho… Blaise arrasó con una puerta y luego otra… hasta llegar a la recámara.

\- ¡Oh por…!

Dean se cubrió el rostro apenado, Neville disimuló que veía las estrellas en el despejado techo del departamento… y Blaise se limitó a sonrojarse hasta la punta del cabello cual Weasley en sus peores momentos.

Harry se levantó en medio del desastre y jaló algunas sábanas para cubrirse y cubrir a Draco.

\- Yo no vi esto… yo no vi esto… - repetía Blaise como letanía.

\- Más vale que no hayas visto nada – gruñó Draco levantándose del piso.

\- Oh Merlín – terminó Blaise, mientras arrojaba su cabeza hacia la pared una y otra vez – yo no vi esto…

…Y con esta hermosa escena familiar en el cálido hogar de la nueva parejita… termina esta historia y empiezan muchas otras…

Comprobamos que una serie de hechizos y encantamientos sí pueden cambiar la vida de alguien…

… No quisiera ser Blaise en estos momentos… o tal vez sí…

"Finite Incantatem".

Oh… este es el final de esta historia, que es mi primera historia publicada aquí y la verdad es que ha sido algo que jamás olvidaré.

Agradezco a **Marbius** por estar ahí y revisar de cabo a rabo la historia y decirme lo que pensaba de ella. A **Kage no Kaze** por preguntarme todos los días si ya había terminado (casi como **Amidala Granger** ) y revisar éste último capítulo.

Gracias **Caro** , muchas gracias **Abbi** , las amo… en el sentido heterosexual de la palabra ¬.¬

Os quiero… …. Pedir un favor xD… si han leído la historia, me encantaría que me mandaran algún comentario, por lo menos para decir "yo la leí", es algo importante para mí, un deseo en el fondo de mi corazón

  
_…Travesura realizada_   


Riku: Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, tienes razón, la poción funcionó, aclaré las dudas y tal. Muchas gracias, en verdad tu apoyo me sirve de mucho. Gracias por leer.

Amidala: Me ha causado mucha risa tu comentario, gracias por la inspiración. Espero compensar todo lo que os hice sufrir por el camino. Gracias linda.

SteDiethel: Espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas y sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean Seamus era el traidor jejeje.

As Black: Muchas gracias por el deseo, se aprecia en el corazón ;)

Hasta la próxima aventura…


End file.
